


All The Moments That Shape Our Lives

by YamiAki96



Series: A Life That's Good [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood, Childbirth, Dysfunctional Family, Fighting, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of Death in Childbirth, Mentions of miscarriage, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of time stamps based on my story The Things You Miss, set in the past, present and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enchanted to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> The first time stamp from my story The Things You Miss! Let me know what you guys think! Continuation depends on response.

Castiel got on the bus, nodding politely to the driver before finding a seat towards the middle. The Alpha across the aisle leered at him and he shifted uncomfortably.

He hated going out after his Heats. The smell of hormones lingered on him for days and people knew what he’d been doing just a few hours before.

The bus stopped again a little ways down the road and five or six people got on.

Castiel’s nose wrinkled at the smells of cologne and perfume. He hated the bus, the smells, the bumps. Gabriel called him whiny, but he just preferred fresh air.

Another stop, more people. Castiel braced himself, but the most the wonderful smell filled the bus. Like fresh air, grass, and the pages of old books. He looked around, but no one else seemed to notice. No one except for a handsome man standing at the front of the bus.

Castiel’s eyes widened. Was this it? Was that his Mate? God, he was beautiful. It would break Castiel’s heart if he was wrong. He had been waiting for so long to find him. Everyone he knew had either found their Mates or didn’t want to settle down. Castiel was an Omega, all he wanted was someone to take care of him and someone he could take care of.

When his stop came he had to pass by the other man. His head snapped up and he followed Castiel off. Castiel walked a little ways, then stopped. The man was standing behind him when Castiel turned around.

“Hi,” Castiel said, smiling up at him. The other man smiled back. 

“Hey.”

“I’m Castiel.”

“Dean.” They gravitated towards each other, their hands intertwining. “God, you smell amazing.”

“You do, too.” Dean leaned closer and sniffed. Castiel laughed a little bit, unsure of what was coming next. Would they go somewhere and Mate now?

“Can I take you to dinner tonight?” Dean asked, surprising him. “I want to get know you.”

“Really?” Dean nodded.

“I don’t want to Mate with you if we can’t stand each other. I would hate for you to be stuck with me due to a biological imperative if you hate me.”

“I don’t think I could if I wanted to,” Castiel said. “Yes, I’d love to have dinner tonight.”

He gave Dean his apartment number and said that he would see him at seven. Dean had walked him to work and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Dean said, in parting. Castiel practically floated through the doors.

“Good morning,” He said, walking into his and Crowley’s shared office.

“Someone’s chipper.” Castiel leaned against Crowley’s desk, still smiling.

“I met him,” Castiel said. “My Mate. We’re going out to dinner tonight.” Crowley smiled a little.

“That’s wonderful, darling. I hope you have fun. There are numbers on your desk.”

Castiel could hardly focus all day. He did his math wrong multiple times because all he could think of were those green eyes. Crowley rolled his eyes at how he was acting, but understood that Castiel was excited.

“He’s just so handsome, Crowley! And tall. And he has these freckles…” He said as they were leaving for the day.

“Yes, Castiel. You’re in love. Congratulations. Would you like a ride home?”

Castiel convinced Crowley to stay for a while and help him get ready. He had never been on a date, but Crowley had been on plenty.

“I don’t know why you’re making such a fuss. He’s already crazy for you, apparently,” Crowley said as he picked through Castiel’s closest. He pulled out a dark blue button down and a pair of black jeans that Castiel no longer wore because they had gotten a little too tight.

“It’s casual, but formal enough if he takes you somewhere nice. Now take a shower and do something about that haystack on your head.”

When he looked in the mirror, Castiel had to admit that he did look good. The jeans were still tight, but just enough to show him off. The shirt brought out his eyes. He debated aftershave, but Dean liked how he smelled so he decided against it.

“Very nice,” Crowley said, looking him over. Then there was a knock on the door. “Go on, then. Good luck.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said. He opened the door and Dean was there. He was wearing a red shirt open over a black t-shirt and jeans. He smiled at Castiel when he saw him.

“You look fantastic,” Dean said.

“Thank you. So do you.” Castiel stepped out and closed the door. Crowley would lock it when he left.

Dean held his hand as they walked down the street.

“Can I ask you something?” Castiel asked.

“You just did,” Castiel frowned and Dean smiled. “Yeah, Cas. Anything.” Castiel smiled at the nick name. No one had ever called him that before.

“What do I smell like to you?” Dean leaned in and sniffed close to Castiel’s neck, tickling a little.

“Apple pie, whiskey, and leather. What about me?” Castiel told him and Dean smile widened. They walked for a while, and started playing the question game.

“Do you have any siblings?” Castiel nodded.

“Three brothers. Two Alphas and a Beta. Do you?” Dean sighed.

“My little brother Sam ran away when he was twelve. I don’t why and I haven’t heard from him since. He should be almost sixteen now.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean shrugged it off.

“It’s been four years. I’ve kind of come to terms with it now, I guess. I still miss him, everyday, but I have a life, too.” He squeezed Castiel’s hand. “What do you do?”

“I’m an intern right now. I’m studying accounting.” Dean snorted.

“Sounds fun. I’m a mechanic. I want to open my own garage one day.”

They talked about everything that they could think of, music, movies, books. Their families and goals. Castiel fell harder with every word that Dean said. When he shivered, Dean gave him his heavy leather jacket.

They stopped for dinner at a little cafe on the edge of town. They got a window seat, which Castiel liked. 

“No way you went to Jefferson High,” Dean said, when Castiel told him about his younger years. “I would have known. Wouldn’t I?” Castiel shrugged.

“That’s where I went. I looked different, then. Skinny and nerdy.” Dean studied him for a second.

“No way. You are not the nerdiest Novak kid.” Castiel frowned and nodded.

“That’s me.” He said. “And I remember you now. King Winchester.” Dean rolled his eyes at the nickname, but still looked confused.

“I knew your brothers. How….I was around you for years. Why are we just now meeting like this?”

“Maybe our bodies knew that it wasn’t time. Maybe we weren’t ready yet.”

“What of we had never found each other again?” Castiel shook his head. 

“I don’t want to think about that.” He took Dean’s hand. “We did. That’s what matters, right?”

“Yeah. I just can’t believe it.” Castiel bit his lip and looked down at their fingers.

“Do you still like me?”

“Of course.” Dean held his hand tighter. “I think biology got it right this time.”

“Me, too.”

Dean and Castiel stayed out until after midnight, talking and laughing. Castiel thought that Dean was wonderful. He was funny, kind, gentlemanly, everything that Castiel always wanted.

Dean walked him to his door when the night was over. He stroked his cheek and gave him a small smile.

“Can I kiss you?” Castiel had never been kissed. Dean would probably laugh if he knew. Almost twenty years and no one had even tried to be with Castiel. 

“Yes.” Dean leaned down and pressed their mouths together gently. Castiel’s wolf told him to pull Dean inside and offer himself up. To let his Alpha dominate him. Dean pulled back.

“Goodnight, Cas. I’ll call you.”

“Goodnight.”

Dean took Castiel out any time that he could. Lunch dates, movies, dinners, long walks. It only took a few weeks for them to know each other inside and out. Dean would hold his hand or wrap an arm around him. He walked him to work and took him home.

Castiel invited him inside a few times and they kissed for hours. They took things slow.

“I want to do this right,” Dean told him. “I want us to be in love with each other before we Mate. I want you to meet my parents and I want to meet yours.”

Castiel knew that Dean wasn’t a virgin. He had seen the people he used to date, heard the rumors, heard Dean himself. Castiel was the innocent in their relationship,

One night as they were walking in town, Christmas light twinkling around them and Dean’s arm around his shoulders, Castiel looked up at him.

“I think I might be in love with you,” Dean smiled down at him.

“I know I am,” He kissed Castiel. “I love you, Cas”

According to Crowley Castiel was unbearable the next day at work.


	2. Chapter 2

"I understand, Crowley, but I don't think I'll have time," Castiel said into phone for the hundreth time.

Castiel was elbow deep in warm soapy water, scrubbing the dishes that he and Dean had led the night before. He had his phone held to his ear, arguing with Crowley about a conference out of town.

"Because I have finals coming up and I need to invest as much time as possible into studying."

There was a knock on the door. Castiel finished with the dish he was holding and grabbed a dish towel to wipe his hands as he walked over to answer it.

"No, it does not have anything to do with Dean. He's not even in town."

They were still bickering when Castiel opened the door. His dropped to the floor when he saw who was standing on the other side.

"Lucifer."

His brother gave him a tiny smile. "Hello, Castiel." 

Castiel threw his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly for a long time. The only thing that made him pull away was Crowley's voice on the coming through the speaker on the phone.

"I'm going to have to call you back."

~*~

A few minutes later, Castiel was pouring coffee for himself and his brother. He took a seat across from Lucifer.

"I still can't believe you're here," He said. It had been eight years since he last saw his brother. Lucifer had been sent to a juvenile detention center after being caught with drugs and alcohol several times. He never came home. "Where have you been?"

"I was angry with the world, Castiel, especially our family. As soon as I had a way out, I ran." Lucifer looked down at his coffee cup. "I made a lot of bad decisions, I hurt a lot of people. Then two years ago, I watched someone that I cared about almost die and I knew that I had to get out. So, I we went home."

"To Mother and Father?" Castiel asked, shocked. Lucifer had never tried to hide his dislike of their parents. He told them on many occasions that he wished he wasn't there son. Castiel found it hard to believe that he would crawl back to them for help.

"They paid for my rehab and I just got offered a job at a great law firm."

"You're a lawyer?" Lucifer nodded.

"I wanted to help kids like us. One's with disfunctional families that they want to get away from."

"I'm happy for you," Castiel said, placing his hand over his brother's. "You have no idea how good it is to see you. You look good."

"So do you. I see you met someone," Lucifer said, nodding at the refrigerator. Castiel turned and saw that he was looking at the photo strip from a booth at the mall. He smiled.

"His name is Dean. We've been together for almost eight months."

"Tell me about him."

"He's my True Mate. I didn't believe that they actually existed until I found him. It's strange really, he was friends with Michael in high school. We saw each other every day and had no idea. But here we are. He's a mechanic and he's so wonderful, Luce. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else."

"Have you introduced him to Mother and Father yet?" Castiel shook his head.

"I'm trying to spare him from that for as long as possible."

"Well I'm on your side," Lucifer said. Castiel squeezed his hand.

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"So when do I get meet him? One of us has to give him the big brother talk." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Not today. He went to visit his parents in Kansas. He won't be back until Monday."

"He went without you?"

"I'm meeting them at Christmas."

"You're not leaving me and Gabriel alone with Mother and Father and Michael," Lucifer said, looking horrified. "You'd read about a homicide in the Sunday paper."

"Very funny. I'll talk to him. Maybe we can work it out so that we can do both."

"Thank you."

"Will you stay for dinner?" Castiel asked. "There's this recipe I found that I really want to try but Dean refuses to eat kale." Lucifer smiled as his brother prattled on about his food and his Mate.

"I'll stay."

Watching Castiel flit around the kitchen, refusing to let Lucifer help at all, reminded the older man of why he decided to come home. Castiel had been his favorite thing at home, he was so full of excitment and energy, despite their parents' demands for order and quiet. Castiel had been the light in his otherwise dreary life.

His brother had only been twelve when he ran away, so angry with his parents for sending him away that he wasn't thinking of Castiel or Gabriel. He just wanted out of the seemingly perfect family.

Sam had been a replacement for his baby brother. He'd reminded him of Castiel in many ways, even with the drugs. His overdose pushed Lucifer to get clean and start a real life. He didn't want to be like Sam, who used to talk his brother who he loved and missed, but he was too afraid of his father to call him.

Lucifer had been unsure when he groveled for his parents' forgiveness. He was unsure all through rehab. He was unsure while he was studying for the bar exam. But here he was, laughing at Castiel when he cursed over dropping something and listening to him sing under his breath while he cooked.

Here, he was finally sure.


	3. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean introduces Castiel to his parents and they fall in love instantly. Cas introduces Dean and things don't go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation depends on response

Castiel met Dean’s parents on Christmas Eve. They had agreed that they spend Christmas with the Winchesters, then drive to Castiel’s parent’s house for New Year’s. The drive wasn’t that long and they sang to the radio. Castiel knew that they were a cliche couple, but he liked it.

 

He remembered the Winchesters' house from walking by it so often when he was younger. They used to live a few house away, but his parents had since moved.

 

“Ready?” Dean asked, taking his hand when he got out of the car. Castiel nodded and let him lead the way inside.

 

Dean’s mother, Mary, was beautiful and warm. She hugged Castiel when Dean introduced him, completely ignoring the hand that he held out. Castiel offered to help in the kitchen and she pulled him along without a thought, chattering about how wonderful it was to meet him. He found that she was very like Dean, and that she couldn’t wait to tell Castiel all about Dean’s childhood and promised to show him pictures.

 

Dean’s father arrived home a few hours later and called his hello from the living room. John Winchester was a bear of a man, but a teddy bear at worst. He towered over Castiel and the Omega had been a little intimidated. But then John had smiled and welcomed him to their family.

 

“Didn’t think Dean-O would ever settle down,” He said, clapping Cas on the shoulder. “I’m glad you found him.”

 

Castiel smiled, relaxing. “Me, too.”

 

Dinner was wonderful and not at all awkward like Castiel had imagined. Dean and John talked about the cars they had been working on, trying to outdo each other and Mary talked to Castiel.

 

Castiel helped Mary clear the table and wash the dishes when dinner was over while John and Dean retired to the living room. When they joined them, Dean pulled Castiel into his lap and handed him a wrapped package. Castiel looked confused and Dean smiled.

 

“It’s tradition,” He said "Open it." Castiel unwrapped it carefully and smiled. Inside was a framed picture of them, kissing goodnight under the streetlamp in front of Castiel’s building.

 

“Jo took it,” Dean said.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Castiel selected a gift and handed it to Dean. It was an old Doors vinyl that he knew Dean didn’t have. Dean kissed him as a thank you.

 

Dean and Cas shared a bed for the first time that night. Castiel pressed his cheek against Dean’s chest and Dean held him as they slept. He also kissed him good morning when they woke up, bad breath and all.

 

“Merry Christmas,” He said, nuzzling Castiel’s neck. “Happy birthday.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel stroked his hair back, mesmerized by Dean’s beauty. The window was on the opposite wall and sunlight was pouring through the glass, giving the room a golden glow. Dean looked like an angel.

 

“I got you something.” Dean got out of bed and Castiel sat up.Dean dug through his bag for a moment, then turned and held his hands behind his back.

 

“You didn’t have to-”

 

“But I did. It’s really cliche, I know, but…” Dean sat the ring box on the bed between them. Castiel’s throat went dry as he reached for it. Inside, nestled in satin, was a plain silver band. When he picked it up, He saw Dean’s name and the date they met engraved on the inside.

 

It was a perfect fit.

 

He moved across the bed and wrapped his arms around Dean, burying his wet face against his shoulder.

 

“I love you,” He said. Dean held him tighter, then shifted so that they were laying next to each other.

 

“How did you know?” Castiel asked, looking at the ring.

 

“I may have an inside source.”

 

“Crowley?” Dean nodded. Castiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes and held Dean closer.

 

“It’s perfect,” Castiel said. “You’re perfect.”

 

“Chick-flick moment of the year,” Dean muttered. Castiel kissed him again. Then again and again.

 

There, in Dean’s childhood bedroom on Christmas morning, they made love for the first time.

 

* * *

 

Castiel never knew what Mating would be like, but this, he supposed, was the only way it could be.

 

His and Dean’s wolf forms were curled up together in John and Mary’s den near the fireplace. Dean’s parents were on the couch, pretending not to watch them as they nuzzled each other lovingly.

 

Castiel rested his head on Dean’s flank as his Alpha started to groom him, and he remembered the last couple of hours.

 

When he and Dean had come downstairs late that morning, John had given them a knowing look that made Castiel blush. Dean had pressed his lips to bite mark on Cas’ neck and told him to ignore his father.

 

They all had coffee and opened presents in the living room, laughing and taking pictures. Castiel’s family had never been this light and it amazed him that anyone could be.

 

Dean had gotten him a new trench coat along with the picture and engagement ring. Castiel had gotten him a new leather jacket and a green sweater as well as some miscellaneous items he had mentioned.

 

They had went in halves for John and Mary’s gift, paying for their next vacation because John desperately needed one. Being Pack Alpha was a stressful job, after all. John, in turn, offered to pay for their honeymoon when the time came.

 

After all the presents were opened and the paper and boxes thrown out, Dean and Mary made breakfast and John and Cas talked. Castiel thought that he would feel awkward, but John was kind and open towards him.

 

“Accounting, huh? I guess when Dean opens his garage you could do the books, keep it in the family.” Castiel hadn’t thought about that, but it was a good idea.

 

The rest of the day had been quiet, Dean and Cas had retreated back to their bed and John took Mary out to go see some family. Castiel had offered to go, but Dean wanted to stay in.

 

“Let Mom tell them about you, you can meet them later.”

 

They laid next to each other most of the afternoon, touching, kissing, and whispering silly things. Castiel reissued his warnings about his family and Dean rolled his eyes again.

 

“I’m serious, Dean. They aren’t like your parents.”

 

“Cas, I knew your parents, remember? I know what to expect.”

 

“You knew my parents around Michael. They aren’t the same when it comes to me.”

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel sighed.

 

“I’m the only Omega in our whole family, Dean. My brothers were very protective of me, growing up. But my father wanted to use me as a bargaining chip, until I explicitly stated I would not marry someone that I didn’t love. He wasn't happy.”

 

“You’re kidding? He seriously thought that he could do that?” Castiel sighed.

 

“He technically still did. He set it up with Crowley’s parents that if we didn’t find Mates, we would be married.”

 

“Crowley?” Castiel nodded.

 

“He is my best friend,” Castiel said. “He always has been.”

 

“But he’s like ten years older than you. And what if one of you found your True Mate’s after you were married?”

 

“I don’t honestly believe that our families were thinking beyond a business deal, Dean. He is going to be angry that we Mated. Not that I care what he thinks.”

 

Dean had pulled him closer and kissed the bite mark on his neck. The physical sign of their bond that would never truly heal. They made love again before cleaning up and packing their things. They were going to have to leave early in the morning to make to Castiel’s parents before it got dark.

 

“What does your wolf look like?” Castiel asked, realizing that it had never come before. Dean shrugged.

 

“I dunno. Mom has a few pictures of and Sammy when we were pups, but she put them all up after he ran away. What about you?”

 

“I’ve been told I look similar to my human form. Small, dark, blue eyes.”

 

“Do you wanna morph? Just for a while. I could stretch my legs a bit, it’s been a while.”

 

“If you want to.” Dean grinned and stripped his clothes back off before smoothly morphing. His fur was the same dirty blond as his hair and his eyes were bright green. Castiel thought he was beautiful. He undressed, as well, and morphed with much less grace that Dean had.

 

Dean licked his nose, then shifted his weight. Castiel made a small motion with his head and Dean led him out of the room. There was a special room that John had added that had the express purpose of exercising their wolves.

 

They stayed in there for a while, stretching and running and playing until they were both worn out. They relocated to the living room after that and laid next to each other. Dean nuzzled him and Castiel huffed a little.

 

John and Mary arrived home a while later and smiled when they saw them. They were happy because their son was. They had a new family member, a son-in-law.

 

Later that night, Castiel laid awake, listening to Dean breathe as he slept and knew that there was no where else he would ever want to be.

 

* * *

 

As Castiel thought, his parents weren’t happy.

 

When Castiel had called to tell them about Dean, he could practically feel their distaste and disappointment through the phone. They had groomed Castiel for a doctor or a businessman, not a mechanic.

 

Actually seeing the disdain on their faces when Dean shook their hands with his calloused one only made him angry.

 

“Your brothers are in the den if you want to join them,” Naomi said. She headed towards the stairs and Zachariah for his study. Castiel led Dean through the maze of hallways to the sitting room.

 

Michael was reading in one of the chairs while Lucifer and Gabriel bickered over the TV remote. They all looked up when Dean and Castiel walked in.

 

“Hello,” Castiel said. Michael stood.

 

“Michael Novak,” He said, holding out his hand. Dean furrowed his brow.

 

“Dean Winchester.” Michael stepped back for a moment and studied his former friend.

 

“It’s nice to see you again, I suppose,” He said, shaking his hand. “So you’re Castiel’s Mate?”

 

“Looks that way.”

 

“Universe was good to you, Cassie,” Gabriel said, but he didn’t get up. Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

“Dean, this is my brother Lucifer,” He said, introducing them. “I don’t think he was living with us when you and Michael were friends.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Lucifer’s hands were cold and his voice quiet.

 

“Same to you,” Dean said. They all took seats.

 

“How did Mom react when you got here?” Gabriel asked.

 

“How do you think? She shook his hand then went upstairs. She probably had to take a pill.”

 

“Don’t speak of Mother way, Castiel,” Michael said. “She and Father just expected you to be Mated to….someone else.”

 

“They expected me to marry an old man or a spoiled child,” Castiel said. Michael rolled his eyes and excused himself to find their father.

 

“Ignore him,” Lucifer said. “Michael always takes the side of our parents, even if he know that they are in the wrong. I am happy for you, Castiel.”

 

“Thank you, Luci,” Castiel squeezed his brother’s hand for a moment and they shared a smile.

 

“Yeah, me, too you little dork,” Gabriel said. Castiel hugged him. Dean could tell that they were closest. He wondered if Gabriel had taken care of Cas like he had taken care of Sam.

 

They talked for a while and Dean got to know his new brothers-in-law.

 

Lucifer was a lawyer, unmated by choice. He didn’t tell Dean why he wasn’t in high school with them though. Lucifer was tall, blond, and strong, a common look for Alphas. He seemed nice, if a bit rough around the edges.

 

Gabriel was loud, obnoxious, and made several rude comments. Dean remembered him from school for playing the best pranks, but you got tired of him really quick. He was short and golden and something in his eyes made Dean shift uncomfortably.

 

“Dinner’s ready,” A kind looking woman in a uniform said from the doorway.

 

“Thank you, Hannah,” Castiel said. The woman nodded, eyeing Dean for  moment before leaving.

 

“She’s still got a crush on you, Cassie,” Gabe said. Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

The dining room was huge. Dean had never been a house of this size and almost froze on spot. Castiel pulled him along rubbing a comforting circle on his hand with his thumb.

 

When everyone was seated, the employees came around with the food. Dean felt embarrassed when he saw how much he had compared to the others. Castiel took his hand and bowed his head. Dean’s other hand was occupied with Michael’s while Zachariah said grace.

 

“So, Dean,” The older man said, when they had begun eating. “What do you do?”

 

“I’m working for my uncle right now out at his garage. I plan to open my own when I save enough.”

 

“And what kind of job is that?” Dean shifted.

 

“Um, it’s hard work, but I enjoy it. I used to help my Dad out with the Impala when I was a kid. When he had time.”

 

“What do your parents do?” Naomi asked.

 

“My Dad is Pack Alpha,” Dean said. “Buy when he has free time he works on cars with us. My Mom stayed home and took care of us. Me.” He amended quickly.

 

“I was a stay at home mother as well.” Gabriel snorted. Castiel winced beside Dean. He was about to ask if he was okay when the show started.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Michael snapped. Gabriel shrugged.

 

“Nothing, if stay at home mom mean sitting and drinking cocktails while the help raise your kids for you.”

 

“Gabriel.”

 

“He has a point,” Lucifer mumbled. “Maybe if I had been raised correctly-”

 

“Oh, don’t even pull your sob story act. The rest of us were raised the same way as you and we turned out fine.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Gabriel said. “We got two workaholics over here, someone who has to be fucking with people all the time, and the Omega bargaining chip. We’re great. I mean for fucks sake Michael, Castiel is the only normal on here.”

 

“Gabriel, please-”

 

“That’s enough, boys.” Zachariah’s voice quieted them all down. “This dinner is about Castiel introducing his potential Mate to us-”

 

“Potential?” Castiel asked.

 

“You didn’t think that we would let you Mate with just anyone, did you?” Castiel stood up and pulled his collar down to show the mark. Naomi gasped and Zachariah looked shocked.

 

“You do not have a choice in who I Mate with, Father. Dean is my True Mate and we’re getting married. If you have a problem with that, then there is nothing left for me to say to you.”

 

He left the table, storming out of the room.

 

“I’m just gonna,” Dean stood. “Yeah.”

 

He followed Castiel’s scent up the stairs and to a small bedroom. Castiel was hiding his face in his hands and jumped when Dean wrapped an arm around him.

 

“I’m sorry about them,” He mumbled, turning into Dean’s chest. “They’re awful.”

 

“I like your brothers,” Dean said, hoping it would help. Castiel did smile.

 

“I want to leave,” Castiel sighed. “I want to go home.”

 

“I can do that.” Dean kissed his forehead. “Get your stuff.”

 

Castiel went back to the kitchen while Dean put their bags in the car. He was escorted out of the house by Lucifer and Gabriel. They both hugged him before going back inside. Castiel got into the Impala and slid over to Dean’s side.

 

“What happened?” The Alpha asked, seeing Cas’s tears.

 

“Can we just go, please?” Dean nodded and pulled away from the house.

 

Castiel didn’t talk to his parents again until their first child was born.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking prompts! Continuation depends on response.


	4. The Best Day of Our Lives

Dean leaned against Cas' bed, dropping the magazine he was flipping through on the floor.

He sighed when Cas ran his fingers through his hair and looked at him. Cas smiled and crawled across the mattress to kiss him.

"Ready to call it a day?" Dean nodded. "Are you spending the night?"

"If you want." Castiel nodded. "Shower?"

Dean and Cas had been spending the night at each others apartments since they Mated. They had their own drawers and space in the closet. Sometimes, when Dean couldn't stay, Castiel would wear one of his shirts to bed.

"You know," Dean said, when they were in bed later. "We could move in together."

"We could."

"Do you want to?"

"Of course," Castiel said. Dean found his eyes in the dark.

"Mine or yours?" Castiel sighed.

He loved his apartment. It was big, spacious, bright, and it was the first thing that was just his. But it was nearly an hour from the garage where Dean worked. Dean's apartment was nice, but it was small and the couple next door was always fighting or having sex, both loudly.

"We could just look for a new one. Something we both like."

"Sounds good." Dean settled his hand on Castiel's hip and kissed him. "Love you."

"You, too."

Between wedding planning and apartment hunting, added onto his school work, Castiel had hardly any spare time.

He finally got a free afternoon and met Crowley for lunch at one of their favorite places.

“Moving in together before the wedding. Your parents would be scandalized.”

“I don’t care what they would be,” Castiel replied, flipping through the menu.

“How’s the planning going anyway?”

“Slow. It’s rather boring. I always figured that our arrangement would go through and that our mother’s would do all of the planning.”

“I don’t plan on getting married,” Crowley shrugged. “Too much trouble.”

“You’ll change your mind.” Crowley rolled his eyes. A waitress came by and they ordered. When she was gone, Crowley looked at Castiel.

“Why not just ask Dean’s mother to help? From your description she sounds like a lovely woman. She’s probably bored sitting at home all day.”

“That’s actually a great idea.” Crowley shrugged again and leaned back.

“Enough wedding talk. It’s making me itch.”

Crowley had been right. Mary was more than happy to take over the wedding planning for them while they looked for a place. She emailed Castiel ideas at least once a day with ideas. They had chosen blue and green for their color scheme and Mary ran with it.

Under her supervision, the event was put together in no time. Castiel was a lot more relaxed with it off of his plate. 

The date was set for September 18th, to match the date in Castiel’s ring. Mary frowned when Castiel told that two of his brothers and Crowley were his only guest, but she didn’t say anything. Castiel wasn’t the only one with a dysfunctional family and hateful parents.

He and Dean found the perfect place a few weeks before the big day. A huge loft, perfectly in the middle of their routes to work. A spacious living room, big kitchen, a guest room and bath, and a master bedroom with a full bath and walk in closet. Castiel had fallen in love immediately, so Dean had signed the papers. 

It didn’t take long for them to move in, especially with John and Dean’s friend Benny helping. They were completely moved in two days before wedding.

“This is really happening, huh?” Dean asked the night before, while they were laying in bed.

“Yeah. It is.”

“You know as soon as we get back from our honeymoon, Mom’s gonna be asking for grandpups.” Castiel smiled.

“She’ll have some one day.” He paused. “You want kids, right?”

“Hell, yeah. A bunch of them.”

“How many?” Castiel, settling against the pillows, eyes heavy.

“I don’t know. I’ve just always wanted a lot of kids. In case one decided to run away.” Castiel reached for Dean and pulled him against his chest.

He knew it hurt Dean knowing that his brother wouldn’t be there tomorrow. It hurt him that Michael wasn’t coming, but it was different for Dean. Dean didn’t even know if Sam was alive.

Dean fell asleep in his arms and Castiel stroked his hair. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Dean’s head. 

They had a long day ahead of them.

The following morning found them rushing around the apartment, making sure that everything they needed for their trip was packed. Everything was turned off. Their neighbour was still picking up their mail. There was no food in the house that would go bad. When everything was in order, they grabbed their tux’s and headed to the church.

“See you at the altar,” Dean smiled, kissing Castiel before they went their separate ways.

Crowley was waiting for him in the back.

“You’re late,” He said, as he rushed Castiel into a changing room.

“We got out of bed late.” Crowley groaned.

“I don’t want to know about your sex life, love. Especially if I don’t have one to compare it to.”

Castiel got dressed quickly, knowing that he didn't have much time. He did take a moment to admire himself in the mirror before exiting, through. Crowley smiled when he saw him.

“You look stunning.”

“Thank you.” Castiel took a chance and wrapped his arms around his friend. Crowley surprised him by hugging him back. “I love you, Crowley.”

“I love you, too, duckie. Good luck.” Crowley patted his back and stepped away, straightening his jacket. “Come on, then. Let’s get you married.”

The church was beautiful. Mary had purchased blue and white flowers that were tied to together with green ribbons. The flower girl, one of Dean’s many cousins, had fake blue and green petals to toss as she led Castiel down the aisle. Dean’s eyes looked a little wet when Castiel joined him at the alter.

“You look great,” He whispered.

“You, too.”

They held each others hands while John read what he needed to. Dean and Castiel would be members of his Pack, so their marriage was presided by him. Castiel knew that that would have asked Dean’s father to marry them anyway, so he was more than happy that the man was there.

Castiel cried when he said his vows and Dean choked up a little. They decided to go the route because Dean was bad with words and Castiel would have been a mess by the time they were done.

“I love you,” Dean whispered before he kissed him in front of everyone. Cas’ response couldn’t be heard over the clapping.

After the ceremony, Dean and Castiel changed into more comfortable clothes before joining everyone for the reception.

They kissed a lot and a ton of pictures were taken. Castiel actually had a moment alone when Crowley grabbed him.

“Do you smell that?” The older man demand, eyes wide.

“What?” Castiel sniffed. Cake, champagne, perfumes, flowers, and Dean were all that he could pick up.

“Cigars, whiskey, and smoke. It’s heavenly. Where’s it coming from?” Castiel’s smile turned into a smirk.

“Your Mate’s here.”

“No. No, I don’t have a…” His voice trailed off and his eyes followed Dean’s uncle Bobby when he walked by. The older man stopped and turned around, surprise all over his bearded face.

Castiel didn’t try to hide his full on smirk when he introduced them. He went to find Dean, who laughed when he told him what happened.

“That’s….gross. I really didn’t need that mental image.” He faked a shudder and kissed Castiel again.

They shared several dances that night, together and with other people. Castiel watched Dean dance with the flower girl over Mary’s shoulder as they danced together. Mary saw, too, and smiled.

“He’s going to be a good dad. If you two decide to have to kids.”

“One day,” Castiel nodded. “He’s going to be wonderful.”

They didn’t go to a beach or another country for their honeymoon. Castiel had let Dean surprise him and he wasn’t disappointed.

The cabin was beautiful, secluded, and the view was incredible. The leaves were just starting to change so the mountains were painted in different shades of red, yellow, orange, and green.

“I love it,” Castiel said, when they walked in. It was perfect. He couldn’t imagine them going anywhere else. 

“You can look around later,” Dean said, scooping him up and carrying him down the hall to the bedroom.

Cas got the chance to explore a few days later. The house had two floors, the main one with the den, kitchen, and bedroom, and the top floor that served as a living room and was mostly windows.

Castiel left Dean sleeping while he went outside. There was a nice deck that led down to a dock. There was lake at the bottom, reflecting the trees and sky. Castiel sat in one of the chairs and breathed in the chilling air.

He never dreamed that he would be this happy. Never imagined that he would meet his Mate and that they would take care of him the way Dean did. He always thought that his father would find a way to pawn him off for a business deal when it became clear that he and Crowley didn’t want to be married to each other.

After the sun a had risen a little higher in the sky, Castiel returned to the house. It smell of coffee and pancakes and Dean was singing off key in the kitchen as he worked.

Castiel took a moment to enjoy the scene, trying to picture it a few years into the future, then went to join his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys liking these so far? Is there something else you want to read?


	5. Add Another Limb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Alcoholism, fighting, pregnancy, the mention of abortion, mentions of miscarriage, child birth, blood, angst, and whole lot of fluff.
> 
> This is the longest chapter so far and it means a lot to me. It shows Dean and Castiel overcoming soem issues and Castiel's friendship with Crowley (Which a treasure like a precious gem). I put a lot of emotion into it and I really love it. I almost cried a few times writing it. I just really love this Stamp. Please let me know if you like it.

Dean and Castiel had been married for a little over a year when the trouble started.

 

Dean had opened his garage and Castiel had finished school, and he did the books, like John had predicted. They worked well together and everyone told them that they needed to get a room and it was a good arrangement. Until Dean, being Dean, started flirting.

 

It was harmless, of course, and Castiel knew that he would never act on it. But it still hurt to see Dean smile at pretty girls and attractive men. It hurt that he looked when they showed off. Whenever Castiel brought it up, though, Dean brushed it off. He told him to stop worrying because nothing was going to happen.

 

Then, one day, a customer took it too far and kissed him. Castiel had walked in on them and had fled before Dean could stop him. They had their first fight that night and Castiel cried when Dean accused him of not trusting him and stormed out. An hour later he came back and they made up, both apologizing over and over.

 

The fights kept coming. Over money, over work, over the flirting, and especially over Dean’s drinking. Dean would always leave, then come home a few hours later stinking of smoke and booze. Castiel would put him to bed in the guest room and sleep alone in their bed.

 

Things weren’t always like that, though, and the had way more good days than bad. They would laugh and go on surprise trips and make love in the kitchen in the middle of the day. They still loved each other more than anything.

 

One day, Castiel woke up sick. He told Dean to go on to work, that it was probably just food poisoning from the restaurant they tried the night before. Dean left with the promise to be there at lunch time to check in. As the morning wore on, Castiel felt a little better and was back to normal when Dean came in.

 

The sickness was back the next morning and the next. Castiel had started sleeping later, so Dean wasn’t there to see it and Cas didn’t tell him. He was always better by midday and he could do his work from home. He also didn't want to start another fight.

 

When Dean wasn’t home at his usual time one night, Castiel began worry. Dean was never late, and if something came up, he called. Cas watched the clock, pretending to work while his stomach churned. He hoped he didn’t get sick again like he had been all day.

 

Dean finally came in an hour and a half late, his face dark.

 

“Where have you been?” Castiel asked.

 

“Why does it matter?”  Dean snapped back.

 

“You’re over an hour late. I was worried.”

 

“I had some extra work at the garage. Benny called in.”

 

“You could have called to let me know.”

 

“What did you think I was doing Cas? Fucking the receptionist? You’re supposed to trust me!”

 

“For all I knew you were in an accident! Would it have killed you to pick up the phone?” Castiel made a face. “You could have asked the receptionist to do it.” Dean turned bright red and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

 

Castiel barely made it to the kitchen sink before his stomach emptied itself. He reached for his phone and hit his first speed dial.

 

“I need you to get me something.”

 

Crowley was at their door a few minutes later, shopping bag in hand. “I got several. I think that’s what you’re supposed to do.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel let him in and Crowley closed the door behind them.

 

“Do you want me to call Dean?” Castiel shook his head. “Want me to stay?”

 

“Please?” Crowley took a seat on the couch.

 

“I’m not going to hold your hand, Castiel. Go on.” Castiel took the bag into the bathroom and took out all of the test.

 

Crowley had bought every type that had. Castiel put all but three away and took them. After five minutes, he braced himself and looked. The only thing he could think to do was cry.

 

Crowley found him on the bathroom floor a few minutes later, with a positive test in his hands. The Beta got him to wash his hands and face, then gently led him to the living room.

 

“It’s alright, Castiel,” He said, rubbing Cas’s back. Castiel only cried harder. He was afraid of how Dean was going to react. He had been storming out so much lately, angry at the slightest thing. Some nights he didn’t even come home, spending the night at Benny and Jo’s or Garth’s.

 

They weren’t ready for a baby, they couldn’t even stand each other anymore. When he told Crowley this, the older man just gave him a sad smile.

 

“Some people hit a rough patch, Castiel. You and Dean were made for each other. You’ll work things out.”

 

“What if we don’t?” Cas sniffed. “What if he doesn’t want this?”

 

“Then I’ll take care of you. Just like I always have.” Crowley said. “But he will.”

 

Castiel curled into his friend’s side and Crowley ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair. Castiel started to doze off when they heard the door to the apartment open.

 

“Do you want me to stay?” Crowley asked. Castiel shook his head.

 

“No. Go home to Bobby, I’ll be alright.” Crowley hugged him, which was still so strange, and left. Castiel didn’t hear him or Dean speak. He took a deep breath and walked to out to the front room.

 

“There he is!” Dean said, obviously drunk. “You just can’t keep our business between us, can you? You always gotta run back your ex.”

 

Castiel didn’t say anything. Arguing with Dean when he was like this only made things worse. Not that it matter, Dean still continued his rant alone. He finally gave up when he couldn’t get a rise out of the Omega and stomped off to the guest room, slamming the door.

 

Castiel didn’t sleep that night, too busy worrying about his marriage and his unborn child.

 

The next morning came slowly. Castiel heard Dean get up and stumble to the kitchen. He followed, wanting to get the confrontation over with.

 

Dean was searching the cabinets, muttering about never have asprin when he needed it.

 

"You can’t keep doing this. You can’t keep walking out on me and coming home a mess at odd hours of the night." Castiel whispered, cutting him off. Dean turned and gave him a nasty look.

 

"Why? Because you say so? You’re not the boss of me, Castiel! I can do whatev-"

 

"I’m pregnant!" Castiel yelled. He felt tears on his face and looked away. Dean was quiet for a long time.

 

"What?" Dean finally whispered. Castiel risked a glance at his face. Shock, awe, self hatred, but mostly joy settled over Dean’s handsome features.

 

"I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby, Dean." Dean came forward, then fell to his knees in front of Cas.

 

"There’s really a baby in there?" He asked, rucking up Cas’ shirt.

 

"Yes." Castiel jumped a little when Dean pressed his lips against his belly.

 

"I’m sorry," Dean said against still flat skin. "I’m so sorry, Cas."

 

"Me, too." Castiel ran his fingers through his hair. A laugh came out of him that sounded more like a sob. "We’re having a baby."

 

“I’m gonna get better,” Dean said, looking up at Castiel from where he was kneeling. “I promise.”

 

Castiel nodded and brushed his hair back. He felt tears on his face that matched the ones on Dean’s. The woods had been deep and dark, but they saw a light through the branches now and it was a wonderful thing.

 

They ended up on the couch, Dean’s hand on Castiel belly, talking for the first time in a long time.

 

"We’re gonna have to buy a house," Dean said. "And baby stuff. And-" Cas put a hand over his mouth.

 

"We’ll be okay," He whispered. "We always are." Dean nodded.

 

“I love you, Cas. And this baby.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

They decided to keep the pregnancy a surprise until they knew all the details. Castiel’s mother had suffered several miscarriages and he didn’t think he could handle everyone else’s sadness along with his and Dean’s if something happened.

 

Luckily, Castiel had gotten the numbers for the Winchester’s doctors long before he and Dean got married, so making the appointment had been easy. There was an opening the following morning and Castiel took it.

 

A pretty nurse led Dean and Castiel back for their sonogram. She pointed out the fuzzy little dot on the screen with a bright smile.

 

“You look to be about five weeks along,” the nurse said, as she retraced the shape of the baby for Dean. Castiel sat up, confused.

 

"That’s not possible," He said. "My last Heat was only three weeks ago."

 

The nurse looked at them, then back at the screen. After studying it for a moment, she stood up.

 

"Excuse me for a moment." Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand tighter as she closed the door behind her.

 

"Something’s wrong," He said. Dean kissed his hair.

 

"It’ll be okay, Cas. Relax." He said, trying to calm him down. A few minutes later, Dr. Roman walked in.

 

"Hello," he said, sitting where the nurse had been. He checked the sonogram, then looked at them.

 

"Mr. Winchester, you are five weeks pregnant. It appears you conceived out of Heat." Castiel shook his head. They had never mentioned anything like that happening in any of his sex education classes. As far as he knew, Omegas could only get pregnant during Heats.

 

"Is that even possible?"

 

"It’s very rare. The pregnancies, if they carry to full term, are very high risk."

 

"If?" Castiel gripped Dean’s hand tighter.

 

"Out of Heat pregnancies can be tricky. They often end in miscarriage before the end of the first trimester."

 

"And of they don’t?"

 

"Then the baby and the one carrying it are at very high risk,” The doctor said again. “The baby could still die in the womb and the carrier could die in childbirth." Dean and Castiel were quiet for a long time.

 

"What are our options?" Dean  finally asked.

 

"Well, terminat-" The word didn’t even get a chance to escape.

 

"No," Castiel said. "Absolutely not."

 

"Mr. Winchester-" Castiel pulled his shirt down, not caring about the gel on his stomach, and stood. He tugged Dean along with him, leaving without a word.

 

"I want to find a new doctor," Castiel said, when they were in the Impala.

 

“Cas-”

 

“He suggested that we kill our baby, Dean!”

 

“He did not.” Castiel glared at him.

 

“I won’t even consider it, Dean, not ever. I won’t hurt this baby.”

 

“And what if the baby’s hurting you?” Dean asked. “Cas, I can’t lose you. I just can’t.”

 

Castiel took his hand. “You won’t. Nothing’s going to happen to either of us, Dean.”

 

Dean held Castiel close all night with one hand on his stomach. He was so torn between protecting his Mate’s life and having this baby. He knew that, in the end, Cas would make the final decision and that there nothing Dean could do about it. He just hoped it didn’t kill him.

 

* * *

 

Castiel enlisted Crowley to help him, since he was there when Castiel found out. Crowley knew everyone and everything, but when it came to anything about babies, he was useless.

 

“I don’t want children, Castiel. Why would I know anything about it!”

 

They spent several hours online, looking up doctors and clinics nearby, until Castiel finally decided on one that he wanted to visit.

 

Missouri Moseley was a kind looking black woman with a high voice. Dean could tell that Castiel loved her right away, especially when she told Dean off before he did something.

 

“Alright, honey, let’s see what you got goin’ on in there,” She said, squirting the clear gel on Cas’ belly. He flinched at the cold, then relaxed. Missouri searched for a second, then pointed at the screen. “There’s your little peanut.”

 

Castiel stared at the screen, eyes tracing the tiny shape. Missouri hit a button and a strange noise filled the room.

 

“That’s your baby’s heartbeat.” Castiel hand tightened around Dean’s.

 

“That’s our baby, Dean,” He whispered. The Alpha gently wiped the tears off of his husband’s face as they listened to it.

 

After Castiel had wiped the gel off of his stomach and sat up, they discussed Missouri becoming their full time physician. Due to the circumstances, they would have to visit a lot more often so that Missouri could keep a close eye on them and Castiel was going to have to take it easy.

 

Castiel excused himself half way through the conversation to go to the restroom down the hall.

 

“Alright, Dean,” Missouri said, when the door closed behind him. “What’s your issue?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Your husband is about to burst with excitement and you don’t even look happy.” Dean sighed.

 

“Our first doctor told us that if Cas had this baby it was dangerous. That they could both die and I don’t-”

 

“That doctor’s wrong,” Missouri said. “Yes, the pregnancy is high risk, but if Castiel takes care of himself, the risks will go down. And I can tell that he’s not going to risk it.” She rested her hand hand on Dean’s. “Dean, in eight months, you two are gonna have a perfect little baby. It may be rough, but it will be worth it. And you better believe that I won’t let nothing happen to the baby or your Mate.”

 

Castiel came back in then and they continued their discussion. Missouri told Castiel that when he started showing, he’d need to limit his traveling to places close by where they lived. And that when he was heavily pregnant, he may be placed on bedrest. Castiel had nodded and they had a new doctor.

 

One night, a few weeks later, Dean was woken up by Castiel climbing on top of him.

 

“Cas, what’re you doin’?” He asked, concerned. Castiel nipped at his neck and moaned.

 

“I’m so hot, Dean. I’m burning up! I need you.” Dean gripped his hips, stilling their motions.

 

“You’re in Heat?” Castiel moaned and tried to move against him again.

 

Dean somehow managed to get Castiel back on his side of the bed, taking care of himself for a few minutes while he called Missouri. He apologized profusely for calling so late and she hushed him. She explained that it was normal for Omega’s that conceived out of Heat to continue to have them and that as long as they didn’t do anything too rough or adventurous, that it would be okay. Dean was blushing as he thanked her and hung up before returning to the bedroom.

 

A week later they were back in her office, making sure that everything was okay. Castiel was embarrassed, even though he shouldn’t have been. Missouri patted him on the knee and explained what else he could experience and expect.

* * *

 

When they finally hit the thirteenth week, Castiel told Dean that they could tell everyone. According to his research, the risks for a miscarriage lowered and Missouri said that the baby was perfect.

 

Castiel had told Gabriel and Lucifer, who were more than excited to be uncles, and allowed Crowley to finally tell Bobby, who had known something was up since Castiel called the night he found out he was pregnant. He also left his parent’s a message, to which they didn’t respond.

 

Dean’s first call was John to ask him to meet for lunch. They agreed on a place and Dean got dressed. Or, rather, put on the clothes that Castiel gave him. Being pregnant was bringing out his Omega and parental instincts. Dean kissed him and his belly goodbye and hit the road.

 

John had beat him there, and admired the change in his son as he walked into the diner.

 

Dean was wearing jeans that weren’t torn and stained, a dark blue sweater, a leather jacket, and scarf. A few years ago, Dean would have left in a t-shirt and a flannel and damned the cold until he got home. John was glad to see that settling down had matured him.

 

“Hey, Dad,” Dean said, sliding into the booth.

 

“Hey, son,” They took a few minutes to order and talk idly. The waitress had came back with their food and drinks before John set in.

 

“So, why did you want to meet? Not that shooting the shit isn’t great, but you usually don’t invite me like this.” Dean nodded.

 

“Cas is pregnant.” John choked on the coffee he had taken a sip of.

 

“What?” He coughed. Dean repeated himself and John smiled. “That’s great, son. Congratulations! You’re mother’s gonna be thrilled. How far along?”

 

“About three months.”

 

“Why did you wait so long to tell us?”

 

“Well, Cas’ family has a history of miscarriages. And we conceived out of Heat.” John raised an eyebrow.

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“Yeah. Cas is great. Really bad morning sickness, but other than that, he’s perfect. Baby is, too.”

 

“Well, that’s great news. I’ll take you out for beers to celebrate.” John joked. Dean grinned a little, too. He was glad that his dad was confident enough in his sobriety to joke like that.

 

“I stopped drinking,” Dean said. “It started a lot of fights between me and Cas and I don’t want that. I don’t want‒” Dean stopped, but John knew what he was going to say. He didn’t want his kids to go through what he did.

 

“I’m proud of you Dean. You really grew up to be the man I wanted you to be.”

 

“Thanks, Dad.” Dean ate quietly for a few minutes, then looked up. “Is that house still for sale?”

 

“What house?”

 

“You know. The big one a few miles away from yours. The one me and Sammy played ghost hunters around.” John nodded.

 

“That place has been for sale since before you were born. Why do you ask?”

 

“Me and Cas are looking for a house. He’s probably gonna be put on bedrest towards the end of his pregnancy, and he’d probably like having Mom and Crowley nearby when the baby’s here.”

 

“I’d like for you to be closer by, too,” John agreed.

 

He gave Dean the number for the realtor before they went their separate ways.

 

The next day, he and Cas were standing in front of the house. The realtor explained to them that the structure was sound and mostly safe, but there were some problems.

 

“It’ll take some work,” Dean said. “But I can do it. And if I enlist Dad and Bobby and some of the other guys, we’ll have it done in no time.” Castiel looked at the house for a while, then nodded.

 

“Yeah. Yes, okay. Let’s do it.”

 

“Really?” Castiel nodded.

 

“It’s a nice house. Lots of room. I know that you can turn it in something of our own. And I would love being closer to people that can help us out when the baby gets here.”

 

They filled out the paperwork and Dean wrote a check. Their savings would be shot when they done, but they could always build them back up again.

 

Dean divided his free time between Cas and the house. He would work at the garage all day, then drag all the guys to help him tear down walls or install wires.

 

Castiel had taken to clipping pages out magazines of things he liked and gluing them into a scrapbook. Dean would look over them when he wasn’t to tired, pointing out his favorites. After his longer days, he like to lay in bed with Cas after a good, long, hot shower, and lay his cheek against the growing swell of his stomach while Castiel read. The first time the baby kicked it left a small bruise near Dean’s eye.

 

“If this kid doesn’t play soccer,” Castiel would often mutter, after a particularly painful hit. It always made Dean smile.

 

More than once, Castiel had shaken Dean awake in the middle of the night, demanding off the wall foods that he knew they didn’t have. The girl behind the register at the local 24 store didn’t even recognize Dean when he wasn’t sleepy eyed, rumpled, or with his shirt on backwards.

 

Four months after they bought it, the house was ready. Dean hadn’t let Cas come by while they were working because it was too dangerous. Castiel was amazed at the finished product.

 

“It’s beautiful, Dean,” He said, running his hands over the dark wood. “I love it.”

 

“Come on.” Dean led his through the living room to the kitchen. Dean had designed this room specifically because he did the most cooking. Stainless steel appliances and marble counters, tons of space, lots of windows for good lighting. There were also an island with stools and a small table, though it wasn’t the dining room. The dining room had light blue walls and a table made of the same dark wood.

 

Up stairs, Dean pointed out all of the extra rooms, none of which had been decorated. Except for one.

 

There was no furniture in the baby’s room, yet, except for a rocking chair in the corner. Castiel walked in, hand on his large stomach. In three and half months this room would be filled with toys and love. He reached out and traced his fingers over the drawing of a classic car on the wall.

 

“Did you do this?” Dean ducked his head.

 

“I was just screwing around. I know you want something more baby like.”

 

“No, I love it.” Castiel smiled at his husband, then at the drawing. “Cars. It’s perfect.”

 

“What if it’s a girl?” Dean asked, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

 

“Dean Winchester, I know you’re not going to try to say that girls can’t enjoy cars. I’ll call Jo to come take care of that right now.” Dean raised his hands in mock surrender.

 

“Okay. Cars.” He grabbed Castiel’s hand and led him to the room next door.

 

The walls of their bedroom were a soft blue color. The bedspread was pristine white and fluffy. One whole wall was a bookshelf, where Dean had already sorted their books and his records. Their wedding picture was hanging on the opposite wall, with the baby’s sonogram stuck in one corner of the frame. The adjacent bathroom had a tub and a shower, plus what Dean called “his-and-his” sinks.

 

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said. “It’s really, truly, perfect.”

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Dean kissed his cheek again.

 

Castiel was put on bedrest for the last three months of his pregnancy, more of a precaution than a need. He and the baby were both fine, but neither the Winchester’s nor Missouri wanted to take any chances.

 

He was still allowed to move around a bit, of course, and often alternated between their bedroom and the baby’s room.

 

It had turned out just a beautiful as the rest of the house. The walls had been painted dark blue, and Dean had drawn all kinds of classic cars on the walls. Castiel had found license plates wall borders on the internet and ordered those. Mary had made a quilt with different types of cars on it and found a car shaped pillow. John had found a toy version of a ‘67 Impala, which Dean had tucked away in their closet to give to the baby when he was old enough to understand what a collectable was.

 

Luci and Gabe had picked up several toys as well, which were now all stored in the play chest in the corner. Crowley had gone all out, deciding to spoil his godchild as much as possible. Toys, clothes, you name it, they had it.

 

“We really need to pick a name,” Dean said one night. They were laying in bed, listening to Dean’s iPod on the dock nearby. “We only have a month left.”

 

“Do you have any in mind?” Dean shrugged.

 

“Not really. You?” Castiel shook his head. A Door’s song started playing and Castiel smiled.

 

“I love this song. Morrison is amazing.”

 

“Morrison,” Dean said, laying a hand on his stomach. “What do you think of that? For a boy?”

 

“Morrison,” Castiel said, trying the name on his tongue. “Morrison Andreas.”

 

“Andreas?”

 

“It’s Crowley’s first name. He always took care of me, even when he could have been off having fun. I’ve always known I would name my child after him, even if it was only his middle name.” Dean thought for a moment, then nodded.

 

“Yeah. I like it. Morrison Andreas. What about a girl?”

 

“What do you think of Marie? Marie Ann.”

 

“I like it.” Dean kissed him. “Hard to believe that in a few weeks were gonna have a baby here instead of a belly.”

 

Cas nodded. “Enjoy what little sleep I let you get.” Dean laughed and kissed his again. The baby kicked against his hand and he smiled down at bump.

 

“Yeah. We’re pretty happy, too, kid.”

 

* * *

 

Dean was at work when Castiel went into labor. He had taken the whole month off to be with Cas, but Benny had quit earlier that week because he found his Mate back home in Louisiana and was moving there and Jo had called in, too heart broken to show up. Dean had hated leaving, but Garth wasn’t the most reliable mechanic, and Charlie didn’t know a wrench from a screwdriver.

 

Castiel was making tea for himself and Crowley in the kitchen when the pains started. They weren’t bad, so he figured it was baby pressing too hard against him or some other unpleasant bodily issue that came with being nine months pregnant.

 

The pains didn’t ease as time wore on, though, and eventually got so bad that he had to tell Crowley.

 

“You’re in labor, you idiot,” His best friend told him. “Do you have everything together?”

 

“There’s a bag in our closet,” Castiel nodded. Crowley told him to call the hospital while he went to get it. He managed to get Castiel into his BMW with minimal problems.

 

“If your water breaks in here, you or husband will be scrubbing this car down,” He said. Castiel was grateful for the attempt at humor until a another pain hit.

 

“Fuck, this hurts,” He whimpered. Crowley offered his hand and Castiel took it. “Can you call Dean?”

 

“Of course, love. Let’s get you where you need to be first.”

 

Dean was out of the garage before Crowley got the whole story out. All he needed to know was that Cas was at the hospital. He threw a half hearted explanation to Charlie as he was running out the door.

 

“Where is he?” He demanded, when he found Crowley in waiting area.

 

“Room 3. I should warn you–” Dean was already running down the hall. Castiel looked up when he opened the door and the look of pain on his face dissolved into anger.

 

“I fucking hate you!” He snapped. “Why did you do this to me!”

 

“Cas–” The Omega reached for him and Dean came forward, gripping his hand.

 

“It hurts, Dean. So bad. They said that the pain medication might be dangerous because of the circumstances.” Cas whimpered and Dean kissed his forehead.

 

“I’m right here, baby. You squeeze my hand as hard as you need to, okay? Break it, if it comes to it. It’s okay.”

 

Castiel spent the next eleven hours alternating between telling Dean he hated him and apologizing and crying at the pain.

 

The fear on Castiel’s face when Missouri said that he was ready was almost too much for Dean to handle.

 

“It’s alright, Cas. I’m right beside you. We’re doing this together, okay?”

 

“I’m the one with a baby coming out of me, Dean.” Castiel snapped.

 

“Dean, I need you to go get ready,” Missouri said. “A nurse will help you.”

 

“No,” Castiel cried, clinging to him. Dean pried his fingers off and kissed his forehead. He had to close his eyes when the Cas’ fear intensified.

 

“I’ll meet you in there, champ,” He said, before following a nurse out. He was scrubbed and given the necessary hospital garb, then led to where Castiel was going to be giving birth.

 

Cas reached for his hand and closed his eyes.

 

“I’m scared, Dean.”

 

“Me, too.” Dean admitted. “But, hey look at me. But were here, together. And you’re about to have our baby Cas. And I love you so much and I’m not got going anywhere. I’m gonna be right beside you. And you can yell and hit me and squeeze my hand until you break all my fingers off. Then you can hold our baby in your arms.”

 

“I love you,” Castiel whispered. Dean kissed his hair.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“Ready?” Missouri asked. Castiel tightened his grip on Dean, took a deep breath, and nodded.

 

Dean wanted to run away. He wanted to hold Cas close and take the pain away. He wanted to find the nearest trash can and puke his guts out.

 

There was so much blood and the noises were awful. Cas was crying, begging him, begging his _Alpha_ , to make it stop. Dean closed his eyes and buried his face in Cas’ hair until finally, _finally_ , they the heard the wails of a baby.

 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered. Dean looked up just in time to see the nurse wrap the baby in blue blanket, when another nurse gently took his arm.

 

“I’m going to need you to come with me.”

 

“But, Cas–”

 

“Now, Sir.”

 

“Dean,”  Cas said again, trying to regain his hand. He looked so small and pale. The nurse pulled him from the room before he could go to him, though.

 

“No, I need to be with him!” Dean yelled, trying to push back in. The nurse was strong though, and kept pushing him down the hall.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester. But there were some complications and Dr. Moseley needs the space to do what she needs to do.”

 

“What complications? I need to be in there with him!”

 

“Mr. Winchester, if you want your Mate to live you need to stop and let the doctor do what needs to be done.” Dean slumped in defeat.

 

“What happened?” He asked.

 

“There was a a lot more bleeding than we anticipated. Dr. Moseley thinks that there may be a tear somewhere. The less frantic Alpha she has in there while she’s working the better,” The nurse explained. “Would you like to meet your son?”

 

Dean nodded and he led him down the hall. The other nurse was holding the baby in her arms, but offered him to Dean with a smile.

 

“He’s heavy,” Dean said, settling the boy better against his arm. The nurses smiled. “Hey, buddy. Hey, Morrison.” The baby looked up at him with wide blue/green eyes. Dean felt tears on his face. “You’re a lot more handsome in person.”

 

The nurse got him a chair and Dean thanked her. He spent the longest fifteen minutes of his life talking to his newborn about how happy he was to finally meet him. Missouri walked in and he looked up, his fear flooding back until she gave him a smile.

 

“I was wrong. No tears. You’re Mate’s just a heavy bleeder.” Dean collapsed back into the chair, arms tightening around the sleeping infant in his arms. “Would you like to take your baby to see him?”

 

“Yes.” Missouri lead him to the recovery room where Castiel was waiting.

 

“I’ll give you a minute,” She said opening the door for Dean. He was so relieved to see Cas sitting up and smiling, color back in his face and eyes bright with excitment.

 

“Morrison?” Cas asked. Dean nodded and pressed the baby into the Omega's arms.

 

The look of wonder and pure joy on Cas’ face was the only thing Dean cared about at the moment. He watched as his husband traced his fingers over the baby’s soft cheek.

 

“He’s beautiful,” Cas finally whispered. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

“Me? You did all the work,” Dean kissed his hair, then his temple. “Thank you, so much Cas. I know it was awful for you.”

 

“It was worth it.” Morrison woke up and sought out Castiel’s chest. Castiel smiled down at him. “Just like your daddy.”

 

Missouri came in, then. She let the baby finish nursing, then told them that all needed some rest. Castiel was reluctant to let the baby go, but caved in the end, needing sleep.

 

“I’ll be back soon,” Dean said, kissing him. He made his way to the lobby, where everyone was waiting. John and Mary, Crowley and Bobby, everyone from the garage, and Cas’ brothers all looked up when he came in.

 

“Who wants to meet my son?”

 

No one really got to meet him that night, only see him sleeping through the thin glass. But that was enough to steal every heart there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading. Please let me know if you like it.


	6. Year One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first year of having a baby. How hard can it possibly be?

John and Mary were the first to meet Morrison.

 

They waited until Dean, Cas, and the baby were back home and settled in, which Dean and Castiel appreciated. It was quieter, less busy, and smelled better.

 

Castiel didn’t mind handing the baby to his grandparents, knowing that they would take good care of him.

 

"Oh, he’s beautiful!" Mary said, bouncing him in her arms. "Hi, little Morrison."

 

The baby gurgled and Mary laughed a little.

 

"He’s got your freckles," John said, looking at Dean. The younger Winchester scowled. "Good work, Cas. He’s a handsome little guy."

 

"I think we have Dean to thank for that."

 

Dean pressed his lips against Cas’s hair to repress a sigh. He didn’t know what Cas saw in the mirror everyday to make him think that way.

 

"I remember when you were you a baby," Mary said. "You cried almost non-stop, unless you were sleeping or eating. And the things you got into when we brought you home."

 

"Yeah," John laughed. "If he’s half the trouble you were, I can’t wait to see the payback."

 

"He’s going to wonderful," Castiel said. "No matter what he does."

 

John smiled and ruffled Cas’s hair.

 

"You’re gonna be a good dad, Cas."

 

"Thank you, John." Castiel would never admit how much that meant to him.

 

They left when Cas said it was time to feed Morrison.

 

"Can you get me a towel?" Castiel asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

 

"Yeah," Dean handed him the baby when he was ready, then went to the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Cas, the baby’s crying.”

 

“Go get him, then.”

 

“It’s your turn.”

 

“It was my turn for nine months.”

 

Dean groan and got up. Castiel moved to his side of the bed, soaking up the warmth and burying his face Dean’s pillow. A moment later Dean’s voice floated through the baby monitor.

 

“Hey, buddy,” He said. “What are you crying for, huh? You don’t smell. Are you hungry? Let’s get you some grub.”

 

His voice disappeared for a while, then was back.

 

“Here you go, bud.” Dean sang quietly as fed Morrison, an off key rendition of Hey Jude, and Cas couldn’t help but smile.

 

Dean came back in after a while and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed the back of neck and his shoulder.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you, too.”

* * *

 

Lucifer came by next. He had more gifts for the baby and a few things for Dean and Castiel.

 

"Luce, you really didn’t have to do all this. You’ve already given us so much."

 

"Hush, Castiel. You’re probably the only one of us that will have children. Let me spoil them."

 

Castiel wanted to argue, but Dean was coming back down, talking to Morrison.

 

"I mean, you’re seriously rank, buddy. I don’t know what Papa gives you to make you smell like that." He greeted Lucifer as he passed the baby to Cas.

 

"Do you want to hold him?" The younger Novak asked.

 

"Can I?" Castiel nodded and pressed the baby into Lucifer’s arms.

 

"I haven’t held a baby since you were born," Lucifer told him. "I forgot how wiggly they could be."

 

Castiel smiled as Lucifer talked to his nephew. He was glad that Lucifer hadn’t turned his back on him, like their parents and Michael. They had never been all that close, but the rift was closing day by day.

 

"Has Gabe been here yet?" Lucifer asked.

 

"No. He lives further out than you do. How are you liking your new place?" Lucifer shrugged.

 

"It’s smaller, but I don’t need a lot of space. I sleep better knowing that I’m right down the road if you need anything." Castiel agreed.

 

When Morrison started getting fussy, Lucifer handed him back to Castiel. He watched how at ease Castiel was taking care of him, even though he’d never been around babies before.

 

"He’s going to be a good kid," Lucifer decided. "You don’t have enough of Mother or Father in you to mess him up."

 

"No, we’ll just mess him up in our own special way," Dean said. Castiel rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that quirked his lips.

 

Lucifer looked between them, seeing the love and devotion and smiled, too.

 

"Then he’ll be even better."

* * *

 

“No, Mori, that’s not a toy!” Dean said, snatching the Impala’s keys from the baby.

 

He winced when his lower lip started wobbling and the tears started. Dean frantically dug through the mountain of toys around them and pulled out the colorful, plastic keys.

 

“Here you go, buddy. Isn’t that more fun?”

 

The baby looked at him with watery blue/green eyes and tilted his little head. Dean gaped at how much like Castiel he looked at that moment. Dean scooped his baby up and held him against his chest.

 

“I love you, Morrison. My beautiful baby.” Morrison gurgled back and Dean smiled.

 

“I know,” He kissed his head and bounced him a little. When Morrison started wiggling, he placed him on the carpet and laid down next to him.

 

He laughed when the baby crawled toward him and placed his tiny hands on his belly. Dean picked him up and placed him on his chest.

 

Cas found them there, asleep, when he got home from the store.

* * *

 

Crowley dropped by one day while Dean was at work. Bobby and John had gone out on Pack business and he was tired of sitting home alone.

 

Morrison was asleep when he came in, so he and Castiel talked quietly in the kitchen for a while.

 

"Morrison. Very original. Not the best role model."

 

"Then you’ll have to make up for it."

 

"What are talking about?"

 

"Morrison Andreas Winchester." Crowley tried not to smile and Castiel grabbed his hand. "Now you’re a godfather and a namesake."

 

"Just what I always wanted," Crowley said sarcastically, then faked a cough to make up for his choked up voice.

 

"Thank you, Andreas. For everything."

 

"Don’t mention it. It makes me itch."

 

Castiel was going to comment when Morrison started crying. He smiled at Crowley, instead.

 

"Would you like to meet my baby?" Crowley rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

 

"Little bugger’s been giving me trouble since day one. I’d be offended if I wasn’t introduced."

 

Castiel led him into the living room, and scooped Morrison into his arms. The baby settled almost immediately. Castiel kissed his head, breathing in his baby smell.

 

"Do you want to hold him?" He asked, looking at Crowley. Crowley shook his head.

 

“I don’t-”

 

“Please?” Castiel asked.

 

Crowley sighed and sat down, opening his arms. Cas smiled and helped settle Morrison in them. He eyed the baby apprehensively, then relaxed a little.

 

“He’s going to look like you.” Castiel didn’t say anything. He didn’t want their children to look like him. He wanted to see Dean in every one of them. He wanted them to be beautiful.

 

Crowley only held him for a few minutes before Morrison started crying again. Castiel changed his diaper, then got a towel from the kitchen and sat down to feed him.

 

“Does it hurt?” Crowley asked, when Morrison latched on to Cas’s chest.

 

“A little. And my nipples hurt like all the time.” Crowley chuckled.

 

“That must be a real downer for Dean.”

 

“Oh, he gets around it.”

 

They continued talking like they always had and laughing as Morrison played in front of them. Castiel would have to get up and wrangle him, but nothing had really changed like Crowley had secretly feared that they would.

 

He had been afraid that when Castiel Mated, whoever he ended up with would be jealous of their friendship, prompting Castiel to end it. He worried that Castiel would become so wrapped up in his child that he would never have time for him. Yet here he was, with his best friend’s rugrat tugging at his suit pants.

 

John and Bobby came in with Dean that evening. Bobby kissed Crowley before taking the baby from Cas. They had talked about having kids, but decided against it. Crowley liked his work too much and Bobby was away often on Pack business. They had both had their time in taking care of someone else’s child and wanted to relax now that they were settled.

 

Bobby played with Morrison for a little while, letting him tug on his beard and take his hat. But when Dean walked in, all bets were off. Morrison made a noise of delight and wriggled until Dean took him.

 

There was no doubt the younger Winchester was going to be an amazing father. Not if the look of absolute wonder on his face had anything to say about it.

* * *

 

When Morrison was six months old, Missouri suggested that Dean and Cas start teaching him to Turn.

 

“The Wolf inside grows a bit more rapidly than the infant,” She said, looking the baby over. “He may not Turn until he’s a little over a year old, but you should have a safe place for him and instructional videos to help him get there.”

 

“Alright,” Castiel nodded.

 

When they got home and Morrison had been put down for a nap, Dean took Cas’s hand.

 

“I wanna show you something.” He pulled Castiel along behind him to the basement. When he turned the light on, Castiel gasped.

 

“Dean, when did you do this?”

 

The basement had soft carpet and walls that were padded up to Castiel’s waist. There were tons of toys and pillows and other places to lay down. The perfect place to let their kids stretch their legs before they took them outside.

 

“While you were still pregnant. I figured we’d want a safe place for them to play until they got old enough to follow us.”

 

“It’s perfect, Dean.”

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck and kissed him. One kiss turned into another, then other. Before Castiel knew it, he was being pressing into the carpet with Dean on top of him.

 

It had been far too long since they’d this. Not just quickies and hands and mouths. Castiel liked it when they took their time, to be kissed and worshiped and for Dean to move slow. He was reaching to pull his shirt off when Morrison started crying upstairs.

 

They both groaned and Castiel pushed Dean off of him.

 

“Duty calls,” He said, kissing Dean one last time before getting up.

* * *

 

To say that Dean was shocked to see Cas’s parents when he came home was an understatement.

 

As far as he knew, Cas hadn’t seen or heard from either them or his brother Michael since the night he introduced Dean. Since the night that he was told Omega whores were welcome in their family.

 

He tried to act casual, giving his normal greeting and kissing Cas’s temple. He picked Morrison up from his playpen and kissed him, too.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Novak, it’s nice to see you.” They acknowledged his lie with nods.

 

“My parents have offered to pay the hospital bills,” Cas said, when Dean sat next to him.

 

“That’s wonderful,” Dean responded, catching Morrison’s tiny fingers before they could lock around the amulet Sam had given him the last Christmas he was there. He tucked it beneath his shirt and found a toy for him. “Thank you.”

 

“Well, a mechanic and a housewife can’t make that much,” Zachariah said. Dean bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. Cas put a hand on his thigh.

 

“Dean, I haven’t fed Morrison this afternoon. Would you mind?”

 

“Sure thing,” He thanked Castiel with his eyes and carried the baby into the kitchen.

 

Morrison, who had been almost silent in the living room, started babbling in earnest while Dean was heating his bottle. He still hadn’t taking to solid foods, but they had weaned him from Cas’s chest.

 

Dean sat in front of the window while he fed him, idely talking about how big he was getting.

Castiel came in when he was almost finished with his bottle and sat with them. He touched Morrison’s thin hair and smiled.

 

“He’s starting to look and more like you,” Castiel said. “My handsome boys.”

 

“They gone?” Cas nodded.

 

“Can I have him?” Dean passed Morrison to him and Cas wrapped him up in his arms.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes. It’s just difficult to do anything with them. They didn’t even want to hold him, Dean. Their own grandchild! Your mother can’t keep her hands off of him and my parents didn’t even look at him.”

 

“Hey, Cas, it’s okay. If they don’t want our kids in their lives, that their loss.” Castiel nodded. “Our kids are gonna be too awesome for those squares anyway.”

 

Castiel laughed and leaned forward to kiss Dean.

 

“Thank you, Dean.”

* * *

 

Gabriel finally got a chance to come by when Morrison was nine months old. He lived a few states away and barely had time breathe with his hectic work schedule.

 

Dean and Morrison were asleep on the couch when he arrived. Castiel hugged him for ten straight minutes, telling him what happened with their parents.

 

“It’s okay, Cassie. You know Mom and Dad suck. Hey, you still got me and Luci, right? That’s way better than having those soul suckers on your side.”

 

“I just wish you were here more often,” Cas sniffled against his shoulder.

 

“What if I told you I could be?” Cas looked up at his brother, who smiled. “I got offered a relocation about and hour and half away.”

 

“Really? Are you taking it?”

 

“Yep. Cutting back on the hours, too. Too much stress ages you.” Castiel hugged him again, ignoring Gabe’s vanity. “And I might miss you guys a little bit.”

 

“I miss you, too. It will be great to have you and Lucifer so much closer.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Where’s the poop machine, huh? I got him something?” Cas rolled his eyes at Gabe and led him to the living room.

 

“Nap time’s almost over.”

 

“For him or the big guy?” Castiel ignored the question and cleaned the toys Morrison usually ignored from the floor. “Hey, I bought this!” Castiel looked over and saw Gabriel playing with Morrison’s favorite toy, an odd little contraption that Dean couldn’t figure out but Mori could spent hours on.

 

“He loves it.” Castiel said, then gently shook Dean’s shoulder, rocking Morrison awake with the movement. Dean grunted, but opened his eyes as Castiel picked the baby up and took him to the changing table.

 

When he was cleaned up, Castiel sat him on the floor and the baby started playing immediately reaching for the toy Gabriel sent him. Gabe played with him, not speaking, just following his lead, while Dean and Castiel watched.

 

Later, Cas let Gabe try to feed him pureed peas while he made dinner. Whenever he or Dean tried, they only got a mess, but Gabe got him to eat like it was nothing.

 

“How do you do that?” Dean demanded. Gabe shrugged.

 

“I’m good with babies. I guess I spent so much time with Cassie when he was this size I just figured it out.”

 

Gabriel got Morrison into his bath, jammies, and his crib in record time that night, surprising the parents that had to take hours out of their day to do those things.

 

“Dude, you gotta write a kids book, I’m telling you.” Dean said, when they Gabriel to the door. They shook hands and Castiel hugged him.

 

“Come by when you can, okay?” He said.

 

“I will. Love you, little brother.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Dean said, running into the house. “You can go‒”

 

The house was quiet. No crying, no babbling, no giggling or toy noises. Cas was on the couch, looking through a magazine.

 

“Where’s Morrison?”

 

“With your parents.”

 

“Why? Are you feeling okay?”

 

“Yes, Dean, I’m fine.”

 

“Then what’s up?” Castiel pulled him down on the couch and straddled his lap. “Oh.”

 

“We haven’t made love in months, Dean. I want tonight to be slow and easy, like before I got pregnant. Okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They went to their bedroom, where they stripped down and came together like they had been needing to for so long. Dean knew how to used Castiel’s body until the Omega couldn’t move anymore he was so blissed out with pleasure.

 

They only did it once, both too exhausted from the first round of mind blowing sex to go again.

 

Castiel woke up in the middle of the night, feeling like he was burning alive.

 

“Dean!” He cried, rousing the Alpha. Dean smelled the pheromones and got hard again instantly. “Dean, please.”

 

“You’re in Heat. Why are you in Heat?” He asked, unable to keep from licking the sweat off of Castiel’s neck.

 

Castiel had wanted to be put on Heat suppressants as soon as it was safe. He didn’t want to be away from his newborn for a week or have another baby too soon.

 

“They’re only 98 percent effective, Dean.” Cas said, trying to push his Alpha’s head down below the blankets. One look into those lust filled blue eyes and Dean dove down, letting Castiel’s fingers in his hair direct him.

 

When he got a chance, he called John and Mary to explain, only to have interrupted him by dropping to his knees in front of him.

 

When the week was over and Cas wasn’t sore anymore, he called Missouri to get a stronger prescription. After checking him over and asking him about his and Dean sex life since Morrison was born she told him that the Heat was most likely just a fluke brought on by the intensity of the first orgasm of the night.

 

“It happens, sometimes, if it’s been a while. Instincts kick in and override the medicine. You’re alright. How’s the baby doing?”

* * *

 

Morrison Turned for the first time when he was ten months old.

 

Dean had been taking him to the basement and playing with him, getting him used to the environment and putting the video teaching babies how to turn on repeat. They sat with him for hours, waiting to see if he was ready.

 

The one day he just Turned. One second they were looking at their baby in the cute new onesie that Cas had bought and the next there was cloth all over the place and a pup in front of them.

 

Dean undressed quickly and Turned with him, bending his head to nuzzle his child, praising him. Morrison had only taken it for a moment before running away, yipping and growling at the stuffed toys.

 

Castiel picked up Dean’s clothes and sat them where sharp little teeth couldn’t reach, then began to undress. The phone rang and Dean cocked head.

 

“Hello?” Castiel answered, running his fingers through Dean’s soft fur. “What? But, I can’t be….Well, no, but….I know that….Yes, I’ll be there tomorrow. Thank you.” He hung up and sat down. Dean morphed back and sat next to him, worried.

 

“Cas, what’s up?”

  
“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you're reading this. If no one is, I will stop writing here and focus on other things. If you like or don't, send me feedback and prompts to imporve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compared to the first one, Castiel’s second pregnancy was easy. Well, as easy as it could be with a toddler running around.

Compared to the first one, Castiel’s second pregnancy was easy. Well, as easy as it could be with a toddler running around.

 

Dean went out and bought all of his favorite things from the store, hoping to save himself a few midnight trips. Castiel would still wake him sometimes, wanting something that he couldn’t name, but he could remember what it tasted like and he needed it.

 

He forgot a lot of things, actually. Where he left his keys, where Morrison’s toys were, groceries. Dean called it pregnancy brain and thought that it was cute. Castiel would make faces at him and leave him alone, only to forget why he was angry and curl up against his side lovingly an hour later.

 

Dean and Castiel had decided to stick with rock musicians names for their children. Their second baby was going to be named Page, after one of Dean’s personal favorites. The middle name would be Johnathon for a boy and Jay for a girl.

 

They did what they could to set up the new room when they could, which was usually when Morrison was asleep or someone else was watching him. The theme was going to be books, because Castiel had dreamed about it. Dean thought it was odd, but didn’t argue, even taking the time to stencil some of Castiel’s favorite quotes on the wall, the Omega painted them in when he was feeling up to it.

* * *

 

Just like the swell of Castiel’s stomach, Morrison was growing.

 

He had taken his first steps a few weeks after his first turn. One night, Dean came home from work dead tired and just collapsed onto the couch, giving himself a second before he reaching out for his son. Morrison had been playing with toys on the table, leaning against it for support, but turned and took a wobbly step towards Dean. He hadn’t made it far before he fell, but Dean had been proud all the same.

 

His first word had been “Da,” much to Castiel’s jealously. He had said “Pa,” soon after though, so it was okay.

 

Once he started, Morrison didn’t stop. He took to walking like a champ and his babbling started turning into real words.

 

By the time Castiel was seven months along, Morrison was getting around better than he was, and it made it a lot harder to run after him.

 

Morrison had cried at the top of his lungs when the day came that he couldn’t climb into Castiel’s lap anymore and burrow into his arms. Dean had tried to comfort him, but he wanted his other daddy. Castiel had picked his up and found a way to tuck him into his arms, telling him that he could still cuddle with him, but he had to be careful for baby.

 

Dean loved seeing Cas pregnant. He loved the way his hand settled on the bump, he loved when Cas spoke to their unborn baby, and he really loved how horny Cas got when he was pregnant. He liked laying his head on the swell and feeling their baby move while Cas ran his fingers through his hair.

 

One day, Dean and Castiel were nestled together on the couch, watching Morrison move around, when he waddled over and placed his tiny hand on Cas’s belly.

 

"Baby," He said. Cas smiled.

 

"Yes," he said. Morrison leaned forward and pressed his face to Cas’s shirt.

 

"Kiss." Then he went back to his toys, leaving Cas somewhere between dying from the sweetness of the moment and being shocked that his almost two year old understood what he’d just done. He was just copying Dean, but it was still the most adorable thing Cas had ever seen.

 

* * *

 

Morrison’s first Christmas was a huge affair. Bobby and Crowley had a sea of gifts addressed to him in their living room and John and Mary had a lot, too. Dean had wanted to go all out, but Castiel was too tired to do much.

 

They had a small Christmas at their house, Morrison played more with the paper and boxes than he did his new toys, squealing with delight when Dean gave him bubble wrap.

 

Castiel and Dean had agreed not to get each other anything, but they couldn’t resist. Castiel had found a beautiful record player in an antique shop for Dean. Dean had somehow snuck Mori out of the house and gotten pictures made of the two of them.

 

He had also gotten two tattoos that Castiel had never gotten a chance to see, despite the time they spent together without clothes on.

 

“I just got them a few days ago,” Dean said, raising his shirt.

 

Castiel’s initials were inked across his ribbed, as well as their anniversary. Morrison’s initials and birth date were on his chest, over his heart. The letters _P. J. W._ was also there with no numbers behind them.

 

“They’re beautiful,” Castiel said, running his fingers over them. He leaned against Dean and the Alpha pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. We should get going, before he gets cranky.”

 

The adults dressed quickly and strapped Morrison into his car seat. They went to Crowley and Bobby’s first, because they were both early risers.

 

Morrison let out a happy screech when Crowley opened the door, reaching for him and wriggling in Dean’s arms.

 

“Cwoly!” His godfather took him from Dean and nuzzled his face affectionately. Bobby brought out three coffees and a tea for Castiel.

 

Morrison had a blast tearing the shiny paper to shreds and showing the toys to Dean. Castiel had to keep him from eatting the plastoc peanuts in one of the boxes. Some of the presents were for Page and Castiel said he’d unwrap them later so the Mori didn’t think that they were his.

 

Dean and Cas gave Bobby and Crowley several gift cards to their favorite restuarants in exchange for babysitting so much. They got the same thing in return, for when they needed a date night.

 

They stayed and talked for a while while Morrison played. Crowley asked Castiel if he would be going to his parents and the Omega shook his head.

 

“Luci and Gabe came by a few days ago and did Christmas. They’re going. But I was told the night that I introduced Dean to them that Omega whores weren’t welcome in their home. Nothing they say will convince me to go back.”

 

They left at eleven and went to Dean’s parent’s. The house was covered in lights and decorations and the inside smelled wonderful.

 

John took Morrison as soon as he saw him, showering the pup with affection. Mary provided more drinks and food.

 

As soon as his little feet were on the ground, Morrison was under the tree. Castiel leaned into Dean as their child once again played in a sea of wrapping paper. Dean got up and grabbed a gift, then placed it in Castiel’s hands. It was wrapped in birthday paper.

 

“Dean,” Cas said. The Alpha kissed him quiet.

 

“Happy birthday. From all of us.”

 

Inside was a plaqe of sorts with everyone’s names engraved into it. Theirs, Mori’s, John and Mary’s, Bobby and Crowley’s, Gabe’s Lucifer’s, even Sam’s.

 

“You can get more added, when new family members arrive,” Mary said. “Dean told us how you felt like you never really had a family when you were growing up. Now you can look at this and know that you do.”

 

“It wonderful,” Castiel said, running his fingers over the black surface. “Thank you.”

 

Dean kissed his tears away, nuzzling his neck lovingly. There, with his family, Castiel had the best birthday of all.

 

* * *

 

Page came on the coldest day of Feburary. Castiel and Morrison had just climbed into his and Dean’s bed for a nap, blankets pulled over their heads, nose to nose, when the sheets became wet under them.

 

“Papa pee?”

 

Castiel would have laughed at the seriousness of his son’s question if a labor pain hadn’t tore through him.

 

“Dean!” He yelled. The Alpha came running. “It’s time.”

 

Dean grabbed both of their prepacked bags, one for the hospital, one for Morrison to stay with Lucifer, who had decided to work from home the three weeks around Castiel’s due date for that express purpose.

 

The delivery was a lot less scarring this time around, now that they knew what to expect. They had their new son in their arms twelve hours after Castiel’s water broke.

 

Dean and Cas had been worried about how Morrison would react to a new baby being around, but when Lucifer brought him to the hospital and placed him on the bed beside Castiel, he’d leaned down and pressed his face against his brothers.

 

“Baby?”

 

“Yes,” Castiel said, kissing his dark hair. “Both of my babies.”

 

* * *

 

It was a rough first few weeks. The baby would cry, which would cause Morrison to cry, which made Castiel cry. Dean would come home to big sobbing mess and have no clue what to do.

 

There was no time for sex between Page’s late night feedings and Morrison being at the age where he wanted to sleep with them at night. The pent up urges caused a few fights that couldn’t remedied until they got the alone time they needed.

 

Dean took Morrison to the grocerey store one day while Castiel stayed with Page. He was unpacking the bags when he ran across a blue box that he hadn’t seen since before he and Dean got married.

 

He walked to their bedroom, where Dean was sitting on the bed, going over stuff for the garage.

 

“Condoms?” Castiel asked, holding the box. Dean scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I see,” Castiel said, putting them in the drawer of Dean’s bedside table. He felt his eyes burning, but held the tears back.

 

“Hey, come here,” He wrapped an arm around Cas waist and pulled him into his lap. “Cas, I love our kids. I love having kids with you. But we’ve never actually planned on having a kid, you know. You just turn up pregnant. Which is fine, but I want to take some time and watch our boys grow up a little bit. Then, when we’re ready, we’ll have another one. Okay?”

 

“You’re right.” Castiel agreed. “I’m just over sensitive right now.” Dean kissed his forehead.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” They kissed briefly. “I have to feed the baby.”

 

Castiel stood and moved toward the door. Dean held onto his fingers for as long as he could before he slipped out the door. The Alpha laid back on the bed and smiled at the ceiling.

 

“Dada,” Dean’s smile widened as he sat up. His two year old stood near his legs, arms lifted. Dean scooped him up and put him on the bed next to him.

 

“I love you, little man.” He said, brushing back his hair. They were going to have to cut it soon before it covered his eyes.

 

Castiel came in carrying the baby. He smiled at the scene in front of him and put Page in the bassinet. Morrison shifted so that he could look down at him. He reached down and put a hand on his head.

 

“Soft,” Castiel picked him up and laid him back between him and Dean. He curled against Cas’s chest and was asleep in minutes.

 

The parents smiled at each other and kissed over the top of his head.

  
This was Castiel’s family, and he couldn’t have asked for a better one.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was elbow deep in a car when the garage phone rang. Someone answered it, and a moment later, called Dean’s name.

“Cas wants to talk to you!”

Dean extracted himself from his car and grabbed a towel to wipe his hands off. The first thing he heard when he took the phone was a crying.

“Cas?”

“Can you pick Morrison up from school today? I’m taking Page to see Dr. Mosley.”

“What happened?”

“He’s been crying all day. I think he has an ear infection.”

“Okay. Yeah, I’ll get Morrison.”

“Thanks. Be there at least ten minutes early. When you get him home, make him a snack and help him with his homework. No TV until he gets it done, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll see you tonight. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Dean ended the call and checked his watch. If he left now he’d have time to take a shower before he left for the school. He shouted a goodbye and ducked out the door.

An hour later he was waiting in front of the elementary school for Morrison to come out.

“Daddy!” Dean grinned when his four year old came running toward him, his superhero backpack bouncing on his back. Dean lifted him from the ground and settled him on his hip.

“Did you have fun today?”

“Uh-huh.”

He told Dean what he did in class and what he played during recess. Dean smiled as he babbled, wondering when he started to enjoy hearing that over the radio.

“Where’s Papa?” Morrison asked, when Dean took him out of the car.

“He took your brother to the doctor. What do want to eat?”

“Chicken nuggets!”

Dean carried him inside and plopped him down on the kitchen counter. When he went to open the freezer, he saw that Cas had left him a note.

’D – 

If I’m not back by 6 make Mori dinner and give him a bath. Put him to bed by 8. 

– C’

Dean shook his head and pulled the chicken nuggets from the freezer. He poured enough for both of them onto a pan and put them in the oven.

“Do you have homework?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well, let’s hop to it.”

He took Morrison down from the counter and watched him run to living room for his bag. He couldn’t remember getting homework in kindergarten, but if that was what schools did now, more power to them. Or less?

“What do have to do?” Dean asked, watching him pull a folder out of his backpack.

“Math and reading.”

Dean looked over the papers and saw that he was learning how to write his numbers and letters. Shaky lines were scribbled on the page that his teacher gave him.

“Is that it?” Morrison nodded.

Dean left him to his shapes for a moment to take the chicken nuggets out of the oven and move them to plates. He let them cool for a few minutes then took them to the table.

“What are working on?” Dean asked, setting the plate beside him.

“Q’s,” Morrison said, his face twisting up in a way that made Dean want to laugh. “I don’t like them.”

“Let me show you.” Dean came to stand behind him and placed his hand over Morrison’s. “You just draw an O, then add a line.”

Dean showed him how to do uppercase and lowercase ‘q.’

“Oh.” He let go of Morrison’s hand and watched him draw them himself. He smiled at how excited he was to learn something new.

The assignment only took him a handful of minutes to complete as he munched on his dinosaur shaped chicken. When he was finished with both things, Dean let him go to the living room and turn on the TV.

After the dishes were washed and put away and he was sure that Morrison’s homework was in his bag, Dean went to join him. He was watching some cartoon that Dean thought was actually kind of funny.

Before he knew it, it was time to fix dinner. The doctor that they took the kids to worked in the city a little over two hours away, but Cas didn’t trust anyone else with his kids after their old doctor told him that he should terminate his pregnancy with Morrison because it was high risk. He had texted Dean at five thirty and told him that they were just getting in to see Missouri, so he didn’t expect him back before Morrison’s bedtime.

“What do want for dinner, bud?”

“Corn dogs!” Dean grinned and ruffled his dark hair before pulling himself from the couch.

After they ate, he had to put Morrison in the bath. It wasn’t his favorite activity because he always ended up soaked, too. Morrison blew bubble bath at him and giggled when it got in his hair. He splashed and flailed and squealed and laughed until Dean finally opened the drain and let the water out.

He turned away to get a towel and when he turned back, Morrison was gone.

“Mori?” He called. He heard a giggle down the hall and looked out the door to see him stand at the top of the stairs, naked and dripping wet. “Morrison get back in here.”

Ignoring the order, he ran down the stairs, squealing in delight when Dean chased after him.

After twenty minutes of running around the house, Dean finally got the towel around him and carried him upstairs. He wrangled him into his Thor pajamas, then let him o back for a few more minutes of TV.

It wasn’t long before he was yawning and climbing into Dean’s arms to be carried to bed. Dean tucked him in tight and kissed him forehead before flicking on his nightlight and heading to the door.

“Love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too, little man. Sleep tight.” Dean turned off the light and went back downstairs. Just as he sat down, the front door opene and Cas walked in with Page half asleep on his hip.

Dean forced himself up and took their toddler, knowing tht Cas was probably exhausted.

“Dada.” Page nuzzled into his neck and yawned.

“Just put him to bed,” Cas instructed. “I’ll give him a bath in the morning.”

Dean leaned forward for a kiss before taking Page up to his room. He changed him into his pajamas before putting him in his bed, smiling when he saw that he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Cas was in the shower when he got to their room, so he kicked of his boots and stripped down to his underwear, then climbed into bed. Cas joined him a few minutes later, warm and damp for his shower.

“Missouri get Page all fixed up?”

“She gave me some medicine to give him. He fell asleep on the way home. How was your afternoon with Mori?”

“He ran around naked for twenty minutes.” Cas laughed.

“He is his father’s son.”

“Shut it. I seem to remember a certain omega that never wore clothes in our first apartment.”

Cas smiled and laid his head on Dean’s chest. He listened to his Alpha’s steady heart beat, accented by their pups breathing in the rooms next door.

“Dean, I want another baby.”

“Already?” After Page was born, Cas had talked about waiting several years to get pregnant. He wanted to let the boys get older, maybe even going to back to work.

“I miss having a baby, Dean. Page will be three soon and I really love being pregnant.” He sat up so that he could see Dean’s eyes. “Do want another baby?”

Dean flipped them over, growling playfully in Cas’s ear. He ground their hips together, delighting in Cas’s moans.

“I’m still on birth control and suppressants,” Cas said, when Dean started kissing down his neck. Dean smiled.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t practice.”


	9. Chapter 9

Morrison and Page ran into the house as soon as Lucifer opened the door.

“Guys, no running!” Dean yelled after them. He shook his head when one of them screeched.

“You’re sure you don’t mind keeping them all night?” Castiel asked, peering over Lucifer’s shoulder. His boys could be a handful and if Lucifer wasn’t sure, he didn’t want to just dump them on him.

“It’s no problem. I handled you and Gabriel didn’t I?”

“Because I was so difficult,” Castiel said, rolling his eyes.

“Cas, go enjoy your anniversary. I can handle the kids for one night.”

“Okay. I’ll have my phone on if you need anything. Make sure you get them to bed by eight, no exceptions.”

“I got it. Go.”

“Bye, boys!” He called. “Make sure you listen to Uncle Luci. Thanks again.”

Lucifer waved him off and went back inside, closing the door before he could find another excuse to stay. He watched out the peephole for a moment as Dean dragged Castiel down the side walk to the car.

The boys were in the living room, playing with action figures. They made fighting and explosion noises and threw the hunks of plastic into the air. Lucifer sat down on the couch and watched as they played.

“Unca Luci, we want chicken nuggets!”

“Yeah!”

“Alright, you guys be careful in here okay?”

Earlier that day, Castiel had dropped by with three grocery bags full of things he knew that the boys would eat. Chicken nuggets, cookies, and chips were now shoved into Lucifer’s cabinets, waiting to be asked for.

“Can we watch cartoons while we eat?” Morrison asked, when Lucifer called them to the kitchen. “Papa lets us.”

Lucifer hesitated, but brought the plates into living room and put them on the coffee table. Page and Morrison snacked quietly, their eyes fixed on the animated characters on the screen.

“Let’s play superheroes!” Morrison shouted when they finished eating. He jumped up and started running around with his arms out, like he was following. Page followed suit.

Lucifer picked up their empty plates and cups and took them to the kitchen. He was putting them in the dishwasher when he heard a thump and a scream.

A plastic cup bounced off the floor when he dropped it as he ran into the living room. Page was sobbing on the floor and Morrison was awkwardly patting him down.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay, Page.”

“What happened?” Lucifer asked, kneeling down next to him.

“We were playing and he fell.”

“My arm hurts,” Page whimpered.

“Okay, come here, can you move it?” Lucifer had Page bend his arm and squeezed it lightly in several different places. After a minute or two of crying, Page was ready to start playing again.

When the dishes were done, Lucifer joined them, taking on the role of the villain. He chased them around, then allowed them to chase him down the hall and tackle him.

“Alright, guys, it’s time for bed.”

The boys whined, but they changed into the pajamas that Castiel had left there for them. Lucifer tucked them in and ruffled their hair before he flicked the light off and walked out of the room.

He watched TV for an hour before shutting it off and going to bed himself. He felt like he just dozed off when little hands shook him awake.

“What? What is it?” He asked sleepily, sitting up. Page was standing beside the bed, clinging to his stuffed animal.

“There’s a thunderstorm. Can I sleep here?” Lucifer smiled a little.

“Sure. Climb on up.” He helped Page into the bed and tucked the blankets around him. Page flinched when another roll of thunder crashed outside, then hid his face against Lucifer’s chest.

Lucifer was suddenly reminded of when was younger and Castiel would climb into his bed after he had a nightmare. He had found it annoying at first, but after he realized that only he or Gabriel made Castiel feel safe again, he got over it.

Cas had been like a little octopus, wrapping his tiny limbs around Lucifer and clinging while he slept. The trait wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t a mini space heater, too. It seemed like Page took after him in both of those departments.

Lucifer laid awake for a little while, listening to Page breathe and the thunder outside.

~*~

Castiel arrived early the next morning to pick the boys up. He was much more relaxed than the night before. There were also hickeys hiding under his collar, leaving little to the imagination about what he had been up to the night before.

“I hope they weren’t too much trouble,” He said, following Lucifer into the kitchen.

“They were great. Coffee?”

“No, thanks,” Cas said, rubbing his belly. They smiled at each other and Lucifer shook his head.

“If you two keep going, they’re going to give you one of those TV shows about families with a million kids.” Castiel opened

“Papa!” The boys ran in and wrapped themselves around Castiel’s legs. Castiel ran his fingers through their hair affectionately.

“Were you guys good for Uncle Luci?”

“Yeah!” They started babbling over each other about what they did while they were there. Only a few words could be understood through their excitement.

“That all sounds like fun. Come on, Daddy’s making breakfast. Thanks again for watching them, Luce.”

“No problem. Anytime.”

Lucifer watched from the doorway as Castiel got the boys into their car seats and waved goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was jolted awake by a little body throwing itself onto his and Castiel’s bed. Cas mumbled and rolled onto his side just and Morrison dug his knee into the bed right where his pregnant belly had been.

“Are you awake, Daddy?” He asked, even though Dean was looking directly at him.

“Yeah, buddy.” Morrison crawled closer and nestled into Dean’s side. Dean wrapped an arm around him and kissed his temple.

“Daddy, what’s this?” Mori asked, laying his hand over the black ink of Dean’s chest.

“That’s a tattoo.”

“What’s that?” Dean took a moment to try to come up with an answer that would make sense to his six year old.

“It’s a drawing that someone does on your body.”

“Why’d you let somebody draw on you?” Dean smiled.

“I got them for you guys.” He pointed at the tattoo he got after Morrison was born, a license plate with his initials and birth year as the number. “This one is for you.”

He pointed out Page’s next, an open book, with his initials on one page and his birth date on the other. Then he showed him Cas’s initials over his ribs.

“I got these for your grandma and grandpa,” Dean said, pointing at the puzzle pieces on his right arm, three pieces with an ’M,’ ‘J,’ and a ’D’ on them, all connected but with one side open.

“Why’s this one here, then?” Morrison asked, pointing out the other puzzle piece on the underside of Dean’s arm. Dean smiled sadly at the ’S’ on the “Missing Piece.”

“That one’s for your Uncle Sam.”

“Who that?”

“He’s my brother. He hasn’t been home in a long time.”

“Why?” Dean sighed.

“He went away and didn’t come home. I don’t know where he is.”

“Was he nice?” Morrison asked, nestling against Dean’s chest and popping his thumb in his mouth. Dean settled back against the pillows, getting comfortable.

“He was. And he was smart and funny and just great all around. He would have love you and your brother so much.”

Morrison hummed a little before he started to doze off, but any thought of sleep had been wiped from Dean’s mind. All he could think of was Sam.

It had been over ten years since Sam ran away. Dean thought about him every day, but this morning was different. He wondered what Sam would think of his kids and the life that he’d built with Castiel.

He turned his head when he felt Castiel shift beside him. He watched as Cas ran his fingers through Morrison’s hair as he slept. He looked into Dean’s eyes a moment later.

“Are you okay?” He asked, sensing Dean’s mood. His Mate was usually calm, especially when one of their pups was in his arms, but this morning was different. Dean was anxious.

“I want to find Sam.”


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel looked up when he heard the front door open, then smiled when his father-in-law walked into the living room.

“Hi, John,” He said, continuing to pick toys up off of the floor. Did the kids even play with half of these? He started to plan a goodwill trip in the back of his mind.

“Hey, Cas. Where are the kids?”

“Napping.” Castiel couldn’t resist showing John the picture he had taken not twenty minutes ago of Morrison and Page asleep in their wolf forms, curled up with their heads resting on each others backs. “Stevie’s nap time is almost over, if you can stay.”

“I have some time.” John helped Cas pick up some of the items scattered across the floor. “How are feeling?”

“I’m good. As good as I can be with a new born, anyway.” John nodded, but Castiel saw the look on his face. “I’ve had several long talks with Missouri about postpartum depression. We’ve done everything we can to keep me well balanced. I’m doing well.”

“Good. I’m glad.” John was quiet for a long moment. “Cas, there something I want to talk to you about. Can we sit?”

“Of course. Do you want some coffee? It’s decaf, but it’s not bad.”

“Sure.” John took a seat while Castiel fixed to mugs. He brought sugar and milk to the table and added some to his own.

“What do you need, John?”

“I’m getting ready to step down as Alpha. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I asked Dean to take my place.”

“Why?” Castiel was just an Omega, he didn’t have any say in what Dean did.

“You’re his mate, you have three kids. I don’t want to put too much on you at once. I mean, it would take a few years to get everything set and we would have to talk to the other packs we have treaties with. It will just take a lot of time out of his schedule.”

“Oh.” Castiel looked down into his mug. He felt tears burning in his eyes but stubbornly held them back.

“Is everything okay?”

“He’s not really here anymore,” Castiel said. “Ever since he started his search for Sam he’s spending all his free time away. I…It hasn’t been easy.”

John was about to comment when a sharp cry pierced the silence. Castiel was out if the kitchen before John could move. He was back a few minutes later with a pink bundle in his arms.

“Do you want to hold her?”

“Is that even a question?” Castiel handed her over and went to get a bottle ready.

“Can you feed her? I need to get the boys up and dressed or they’ll be awake all night.”

John took the bottle and focused all his attention on the fussy baby in his arms, forgetting all about what he was going to ask Castiel.

~*~

Castiel woke up to the sound of Stevie’s cries coming through the baby monitor. He pushed himself out of bed, refusing to acknowledge the empty place where Dean was supposed to be. He stumbled down the hall half asleep to nursery.

He flicked on the light just as Dean was placing the baby back in her crib, fast asleep.

“I didn’t know you were home,” Cas said, leaning against the doorframe.

“You were asleep when I came in. I figured you needed the rest.”

“Come to bed.” Dean took the hand that Castiel held out and followed him back to their room. He striped down and climbed into bed beside him.

“Your dad came by today,” Castiel said, laying his head on Dean’s chest.

“He told me. Cas, I’m so sorry that I’ve been gone so much. I just got so wrapped up in my search for Sam that I didn’t even stop to think about how much I was dumping on you.”

“It’s okay, Dean.”

“No, it’s not. We have three kids, we have a baby, and I just abandoned you.”

“Dean–”

“I hired a private investigator. I’m going to be here from now on.”

Castiel sat up to kiss him. Dean put a hand on the back of his head to hold him in place longer and Castiel smiled against his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” They settled back into their regular sleeping positions again. “You know, my dad said that he and my mom could take the kids whenever we needed some alone time.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mmhm.” Dean shifted so that Castiel was laying on his back, then crawled on top of him. “I was thinking that we could take advantage of that as soon as possible.”

Castiel laughed when Dean attacked his neck with kisses. It had been a few months since they’d had time for anything more than quickies in the shower or half asleep grope sessions.

“That sounds good,” Castiel said, pulling Dean’s mouth up for a kiss and bucking his hips up against his. Dean moaned quietly and ground their hips together.

“Papa.” Light flooded the room when Page opened the door. Castiel pushed Dean off of him and sat up. “I had a bad dream.”

“Come here, baby, it’s okay.”

Page crawled into the bed, narrowly avoiding slamming his knee into Dean’s crotch, and crawled into Castiel’s arms. Cas tucked him in beside him and listened to him explain about the monster he saw in his nightmare.

Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he watch them. Castiel with the kids was his favorite sight in the world. He flicked the lamp off and stretched his arm around them both, pressing a kiss to the top of Page’s head.

Alone time could wait until the weekend. They had monsters to fight tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam watched his mother wrap a bandage around his big brother’s wrist from his hiding place on the stairs. He was supposed to be asleep a long time ago, and he was, before the screaming started.

He had hid on the stairs, watching while their drunk father pushed Dean into the   table, which broke under his weight. Luckily there hadn’t been any glass on it, so Dean didn’t get cut up. He had held his wrist against his chest while he blocked their mother from their father’s drunken anger.

When John had finally stomped down the stairs to pass out, Mary had gently sat Dean down and looked at his arm. She’d told him that it wasn’t broken, but that it was sprained.

“Is it too tight?” Sam heard her ask. Dean shook his head and she kissed his forehead. “You go on to bed, baby.”

“I love you, Mom.” Mary stroked his short blond hair and smiled.

“I love you, too. Now go. You’ve got school.” Dean hugged her and started towards the stairs.

Sam scrambled up and back to his room. He had just settled under his blanket and closed his eyes when he heard his door open. He felt Dean’s eyes on him as his brother walked into the room. He tried not to react when Dean brushed his too long hair away from his face.

“Sleep tight, Sammy,” He said, tucking his blanket tighter around him. He laid awake most of the night.

Nights like that were a normal occurrence in the Winchester house, especially since John had taken over as Alpha when Grandpa Henry died. Sam was always afraid he going to take it too far, hit Dean too hard, or hurt their mom. One day, he finally told Dean his fears and his brother smiled.

“Come on, Sammy. You think I’m gonna let something happen to you or Mom? Besides, Dad wouldn’t hurt you guys. It’s just two Alphas in the same place,” Dean reassured. “Hey, I got you something! Hold on!” Dean jumped up and ran to his room. He returned a second later and handed Sam a book.

The cover was torn in several places and there was a corner missing. When he thumbed through it, Sam saw writing and highlighting on the pages. It was perfect.

“Thanks, Dean.” He hugged his brother and Dean laughed.

Sam started the book immediately. He delved into the mediocre world of the detective. He could guess what was going to happen before it did, but the book still made him happy, because Dean had gotten for him.He was almost done when Mary told him to go to bed. He begged for another hour until she relented. He saw Dean smirk out of the corner of his eye.

He was on the last chapter when John’s headlights shined through the window. He felt Dean tense up next to him, but ignored his discomfort. He wanted to know if he was right about the great aunt killing the mother.

“What are you still doing up?” He looked up when his father’s voice thundered through the living room.

“Dad-”

“I wasn’t talking to you,” John snapped at Dean, turning back to Sam. “You think you’re all grown up, huh?”

“No, sir,” Sam said, marking the page. “I’ll go-”

“No! You wanted to stay up, you stay up! What were you doing?”

“Reading, sir.”

“Reading? What are you, a little Omega?” Sam watched in horror as John snatched the book from him. He felt tears in his eyes when he tore the pages apart right in front of his eyes.

“Oh, is the little Omega going to cry? Maybe if you spent as much time hunting and fighting as you did reading you’d be something. Get out of my sight.” Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs. Sam was crying in earnest by the time they got to his room.

“It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean said, brushing his hair back. “I’ll get you a new book.”

He left after Sam had calmed down and stopped crying. He heard arguing downstairs and covered his ears with his pillow. No matter how hard he tried, Sam couldn’t sleep. All he could think of was how horrible life was going to be if Dean left after he graduated.

He got up and dug his duffle bag out of his closet. He didn’t know where he would go or what he was going to do, but he couldn’t stay in this house anymore. He couldn’t fear for his mother and brother when there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t be afraid that his father was going to take it too far every time he came through the door.

He packed some clothes and all of the money he had been stashing in his room for the last few years. He was saving up for law school, but he hadn’t told anyone. He knew his father would lose it if he found out. He had several hundred dollars there.

He gave his room one last look over, then snuck to the stairs. There was no noise, so he quietly made his way down. John was sitting on the couch, grunting in his sleep. Sam snuck out the door and took off running to the bus stop.

He took the first bus that he could get on and stayed on it until the end of the line. The sun was just starting to rise as he stepped off of the bus and into the busy station in the city. Sam was amazed at how much bigger everything seemed. He had never been to the city alone before.

“Watch it, kid!” A man in a dark grey suit snapped, shoving Sam out of the way, ruining his mystified trance. Sam stumbled forward before righting himself, barely avoiding getting knocked over by another man talking on a cellphone. He got out of the bus station as quickly as possible after that. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he knew that he wanted that place to have food.

Sam spent the day wandering around the city, looking around in museums and going to all of the other places he never got to go when he was in town with his family. He was having so much fun that he didn’t notice the dark clouds forming in the sky until cold, hard rain was pelting against his skin.

Everyone around him was running for cover, with newspapers and umbrellas held over their heads for shelter. Sam realized then that he had no where to go, he hadn’t planned that far ahead. He quickly joined the crowds of people under store awnings, bustling with them until he saw a library across the street. He ran over and went inside, grateful for the warm, dry place to wait out the rain.

“Can I help you?” The librarian behind the desk asked, giving him a warm smile.

“Do you have anything here on emancipation?”

A few hours later Sam was leaving the library with pages full of notes. He hadn’t realized how late it had gotten, he was so wrapped up in his research. He hurried down the street, looking for the closest lawyers office. Most of them had already closed, but he finally saw one with its lights still on. He made it to the door just as a man was walking out, locking up behind himself.

“Are you Mark Wesson?” Sam asked.

“I am,” The man said.

“I know you’re closed now, but I was wondering what you could tell me about emancipation?” Mark looked at him for a moment.

“How old are you, son?”

“I’m fourteen.”

“And why do you want to know about emancipation?”

“I just… I want…” Sam trailed off. “I can’t go home.”

“Do you have anywhere to sleep tonight?” Mark asked. Sam shook his head. Mark frowned. The boy in front of him looked well feed, mostly clean. Like he was loved. There had to be something wrong to make him runaway.

“Would you like to stay at my house tonight? We can talk about it more in the morning.”

“I don’t want to impose. I’ll figure something out.”

“No, I insist. We have plenty of room.”

“If you’re sure.” Mark nodded.

“Come on,” He said, leadind Sam to his car.

The Wesson’s lived in a nice house on the upscale side of town. Mark’s wife, Shelia, didn’t ask any questions when she saw Sam come into the house with her husband. She simply added another plate to the table.

After dinner, Mark showed Sam to the guest room. They didn’t question him or try to make him talk at all, which Sam was grateful for. He didn’t know what he would have said. It was still early when he laid down, but he fell asleep quickly.

He woke up to the smell of bacon and the sounds of Mark and Sheila talking downstairs. He pushed himself out of bed and went to join them. After letting him eat in silence, Mark finally spoke.

“Sam, how much do you know about the emancipation process?”

“Not a lot. I did some research yesterday and I know that I don’t fit some of the categories but–”

“You don’t fit any of the categories,” Mark said. “You’re not sixteen, you don’t have a place to live, no job. You’d have to take your parents to court and I have a feeling that you don’t want to do that.”

“I can’t go back,” Sam said. “It’s bad there.”

Mark and Sheila looked at each other. Sam knew that they were having a conversation with their eyes that he couldn’t understand.

“Then stay here,” Mark said, after a while. “If you won’t go back home, stay with us.”

“Really?” Sam asked.

They both nodded and Sam jumped up to throw his arms around them.

“Thank you so much. You don’t know how much this means.”

They both patted his back, smiling. There was still a lot to talk about, and Mark and Sheila were almost positive that Sam would want to go home in few days, but for now they all had the family that they always wanted.

* * *

 

Sam stared out the window at the snow covered city and sighed.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Sheila asked, looking up from the knitting needles in her lap.

“Yeah, it’s just…it’s my brother’s birthday.,”

“Oh,” Sheila nodded, sadly. “Do you want to call him?”

“No, I don’t think I can. I just want to be alone for a while.” Sam stood up and walked upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him. He threw himself onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

He wondered what Dean was doing. Was he out celebrating or was he laying in his own bed, missing Sam. Sam hoped that he was having fun, even if he wasn’t there.

He wished, not for the first time, that he had left Dean a note telling him why, but at the time he didn’t know what to say or how to say it.

He wondered if Dean even cared if he was gone. His brother was an adult, an alpha. He had so many other things to worry about, like school and what he wanted to do with his his life. He probably didn’t even think about Sam anymore.

Sam curled up, trying to get as small as he possibly could.

“Happy birthday, Dean.”

* * *

 

_Come on Sam, it’s just a cigarette._

Ruby’s voice echoed in his head, mocking him.

_Just take a beer. Why are you being such a baby?_

How could he have been so stupid? Why did he fall for her again?

_It’s just weed, Sam. It can’t hurt you._

_You haven’t been high until you’ve tried coke. Here, I’ll show you, you’re going to love it._

_You see that vein? That’s where you want to put the needle in. Be careful, Sam. There, see?_

The grey walls of the rehab center were all that Sam could see. It was dark now. He was supposed be asleep, but he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

_He’s an Omega. A pregnant one. You can get his wallet easy. Come on, Sammy, we need money. Go do it. Go!_

_There aren’t any bullets in it, but she doesn’t know that. All you have to is stand there and tell her what you want._

Sam was surprised that the Wessons hadn’t kicked him out yet. He knew that he was a disappointment, an embarrassment. He had lied to them, stole from them, had let them down in every way possible, and yet they were still taking care of him.

“You’re our son, Sam. We love you. All we want is for you to get better,” Mark said, when Sam asked why they still bothered with him. “You’re still just a kid. You made a mistake. We can’t hold that against you.”

Sam wondered what his real family would have said. His mother probably wouldn’t even be be able to look at him. John would probably scream at him for being so stupid. Dean–

Sam didn’t want to think about Dean. His brother would hate the person that he was now. Someone that hurts the people he’s supposed to love, someone that lies and steals and uses until he gets what he wants. He was his dad, Sam realized. He had turned into the thing that he was so desperate to escape.

_I don’t think he’s breathing. Sam! Sam open your eyes, man, come on. Sam! Sam! Shit, Ruby, he’s getting cold. What do we do! Sam, wake up!_

Sam jolted up in his bed, sweat pouring off of him, Nick’s panicked voice still bouncing around in his skull. He thought that Sam was dying and Ruby wouldn’t help. She told him to run, to leave him there. Sam could hear the echo of her boots as she left the warehouse. He could hear Nick begging the 9-1-1 operator to send someone.

_It’s gonna be okay, Sam, someone’s coming._

Nick had begged Sam to forgive him before he ran away, too. The paramedics arrived just in time. Sam was sent back to rehab.

He never heard from either of them again.

______________________________________________

  
Sam looked up at the intimidating buildings that made up the campus of the university that he was attending. He was excited to start over there, even though he was older than the usual freshman.

He walked into his first class and sat down in the front row, not wanting to miss a single thing. He was writing down everything that was on the board when someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked up and locked eyes with the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen.

“Is this seat taken?” She asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“No! No, please, sit.” She put her books down and slid into the seat before offering her hand to Sam.

“I’m Jessica Moore. Jess.”

“I’m Sam Wesson.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sam.”

“Good morning, everyone!” The professor said, drowning out any response Sam was going to make. “It’s nice to see you all here today. I hope you’ve had a chance to introduce yourself to the person on your left because they will be your partners for the rest of the semester. Now if you’ll open books to page 94 we’ll begin.”

Sam looked over to Jess and smiled. It was shaping up to be a good semester already.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: All The Moments That Shape Our Lives prompt: Dean and Cas first big fight, so bad that Dean thinks Cas is leaving him

Dean walked into the house, tired and disappointed. He smiled a little when he saw Castiel sitting in the living room waiting for him.

"Hey, baby. How was the rest of the party?" He asked, sitting down next to him.

"There was no rest of the party."

"What do you mean?" Castiel pushed Dean away and stood up. He walked across the room to stand by the window that over looked the back year. Dean saw that most of the party stuff was still out in the yard.

"I mean that your son saw that you left and started crying. I had to ask everyone to leave before he even got to open his presents."

Dean frowned. Morrison had seemed so happy when he left. He had been playing with his friends, running and laughing, not paying any attention to Dean at all.

"Cas, I–"

"Was it worth it?" Castiel demanded, turning to face Dean with fire in his eyes. "Was whatever you left for worth your ruining your son's birthday?"

"There was a lead on Sam." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Of course it was. What isn't any more?"

"He's my brother Cas. I want to know that he's okay. I want our kids to know their uncle."

"Our kids don't need another uncle, Dean. They need a dad that isn't going to leave every time the phone rings."

"Cas, I'm sorry, okay–"

"No." Dean paused, shocked.

"What?"

"I've forgiven you for a lot of things, Dean, a lot of things. I forgave you when you forgot our anniversary, when you made me sit through dinner with my parents alone, when you took the kids to your parents' without telling me so I came home to an empty house and panicked, the drinking, everything. But this. This is unforgivable. Our child cried himself to sleep because of you. You made him feel like he wasn't important to you. I will never forgive you for this."

"I know I messed up," Dean said, causing Castiel to laugh sarcastically "but its not like he'll remember this in the long run. It's his fifth birthday." Castiel shook his head.

"He's six, Dean," He said, looking disgusted. "Just get out. I can't even stand to be in the same house as you right now."

"Cas–" 

"Get out!" Dean stepped back at the pure ferocity in Castiel's voice. Castiel turned away and stormed up the stairs. Dean expected to hear their door slam, but the silence was so much worse. He left the house without another word.

He drove to his parents house and was surprised to see John sitting on the front porch.

"I figured I'd be seeing you," His dad said when he was close enough. "If Cas didn't kill you first."

"I really fucked up," Dean said, dropping into the chair next to him.

"You did," John agreed. "But it'll all work out."

"I don't know. Cas has never been this angry. He kicked me out of the house, Dad. What if he..." Dean took a breath. "I keep messing up and my mistakes are hurting my family. What if I went to far this time?"

"When your mother came home after I got sober, she wouldn't talk to me. No matter what I would do or say, she wouldn't even look at me. Eventually she came back to me, but sometimes she looks at me and I know she still holds some hate for me in her heart for what I did. I abused you, Dean. I made Sam run away. I was horrible to her. But she forgave me. You forgave me," John looked over at him. "Cas and Morrison will forgive you."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Come on, I made up the couch for you." John led him into the house and to the living room. Dean threw himself onto the couch and buried his face in a pillow "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I know how much you want to find Sam. I want you to find him, too. But don't the past get in the way of what you have now, okay?" Dean nodded.

"Thanks, Dad." John gave him a smile before he went upstairs.

~*~

"Thanks for coming," Dean said, setting a cup of coffee in front of Castiel.

"Of course I came," Castiel said, pushing the mug away. "What do you need?"

"I want to apologize. Really apologize." Dean reached out but Castiel didn't give him his hand. "I haven't been the husband or father that I should be. I've been leaving you and our kids alone and that's not fair to any of you. I'm so sorry, Cas."

"I'm not the one you need forgiveness from."

"Yes, you are. I'm going to make leaving the party up to Morrison. But he's not the only one I've messed things up with. I need your forgiveness, too, Cas."

Castiel stared at him for a long time.

"If you ever make one our kids cry again–"

"I won't. I promise you, nothing becomes before you guys. Not anymore."

"I have to pick Stevie up from daycare," Castiel said, standing up. "I'll see you when I get home."

Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Castiel turned his head and Dean's lips brushed his instead. He walked away before Dean could say anything else.

Dean sighed. The storm wasn't over, but he knew that the worst had passed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inumoon3 said: I would like to see how Dean changes for the better and the precise moment that Cas truly forgives him.

In the weeks that followed Dean's return home after his and Castiel's fight, he tried to become the dad he had always wanted to be. He came straight home after work, only stopping to pick up dinner from Meg's, the new restaurant that they loved, or to pick up surprises for Castiel and the kids.

He took one of his free moments to call the private investigators that he hired to find Sam.

"Look, Ed, I appreciate everything you guys are doing and everything you're finding for me, but I can't keep chasing empty leads. I'll pay you all the extra you want, but please don't call me again until you're sure that it's my brother."

Dean also instructed him to call his office, not his cell phone. He didn't want to be distracted from anything if they found him. Sam had been gone for twelve years, he could wait a little longer.

One day, Castiel called him and asked him to pick the kids up from school and daycare because he was stuck with a client. Dean hated hearing the fatigue in his voice–tax season was always rough on him. Dean agreed and told him to take his time getting home, knowing that Castiel could use a break from home and some real adult interaction. Dean called Crowley to ensure that he would get it.

After they got home, Dean helped the kids with their homework and made them a snack. After the dishes were done and he was sure everything was back in their bookbags, he took the kids into the fenced in portion of the backyard and shifted with them.

Page and Morrison took off immediately, playing on the ramps and other obstacles Dean had put out for them. Stevie was still too small to play on them, but she tried anyway, and feel down in the process. Dean walked over and nuzzled her before using his nose to nudge her up. He led her over to the stuffed toys and picked up a rope with knot on both ends. He let her win a few rounds of tug-of-war, then watched in amusement as she attacked stuffed bear.

When Castiel got home, he found them still outside. The pups were all asleep in the grass and Dean was carrying the toys back into their corner. He looked up when he smelled Cas and shifted back.

"Hey."

"Hey," Castiel responded quietly, looking at their pups with a small smile. "Thank you. For calling Crowley. I needed to get away for a while."

"I'm glad you had a good time." Castiel nodded a little. 

"Let's put them to bed." 

They carried the kids upstairs and tucked them into bed. When Dean left Stevie's room, he met Cas in the hallway. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Good night, Dean," Castiel finally said before walking into their room and closing the door. Dean sighed, wondering how long Castiel was going to hate him.

"Good night."

~*~

"Papa!" Castiel's wiped his hands on a dish towel and kneeled down to catch Morrison just as he was about to run into his legs. His seven year old was wearing Dean's baseball cap and had chocolate on his face.

"Hey, baby. Did you have fun today?"

"Uh-huh. Daddy took me to play catch then we went to the arcade then we got ice cream and he let me have three scoops."

"Three?" Morrison nodded.

"And I ate them all!" 

"You're going to get a belly ache," Castiel said, tickling him lightly. Morrison giggled and burrowed further into Castiel's arms.

"I don't want you to be mad at Daddy anymore," He whispered to him. "He bought you pretty flowers."

"Oh really?" Morrison nodded and Castiel kissed his forehead.

"Why don't you go find your brother?" He asked, setting him down and watching him run away. Castiel walked into the living room and leaned against the doorframe.

"I was told there were flowers," He said, crossing his arms and fighting a smile.

"That kid can't keep a secret," Dean said. He handed over a bouquet of Lillie's that were tied together with a green ribbon.

"The florist said roses were the apology flower, but you hate roses so..."

"They're beautiful. Thank you. And thank you for today, Morrison looks so happy."

"It was great. He's great. I'm sorry that–"

"Please stop apologizing," Castiel said. "I can't hear it anymore."

Dean nodded. 

"I talked to my parents earlier. They're going to take the kids this weekend and–if you want to– you and I are going back to the cabin where we had our honeymoon." Castiel gave him a small smile then turned back to the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Can you make sure Morrison's three scoops are off of his face?"

"Yeah." He heard Dean hesitate behind him, then felt his lips brush over his cheek.

"I love you."

The tears that Castiel had been holding slipped down his face and Dean wiped them away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. It's just so great to have my husband back."

Dean wrapped his arms around him and Castiel hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Cas. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Castiel leaned back and traced his fingers over Dean's face, then pulled him down to kiss him for the first time in over a week.

"Go get our kids ready for dinner," He murmured. Dean kissed him again before he let him go to do what he was told.

Later that night, Dean watched Castiel sleep, tracing the shadows that the moon light casted on his naked skin. He kissed his forehead and rested his head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as he fell asleep himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean woke up to the early morning sun light coming through the window in his and Castiel's bedroom. He could hear birds outside and Cas's slow breathing beside him, but most of all, he heard silence. His parents had taken the kids camping and they would be back until the next day.

Dean rolled over and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, pulling his back to his chest. He pressed a kiss to his neck, tasting the warm, tan skin. Castiel sighed softly and tilted his head.

"Good morning," Dean murmured.

"Mm, morning."

Castiel turned in his arms to kiss Dean properly. Dean licked into his mouth and pulled him on top of him. Castiel went without a fight, pressing his hips tightly against Dean's. The room was soon filled with soft moans and panting breaths.

The phone rang in Dean's office, causing the couple to pause for a moment.

"Leave it," Castiel said, tugging at the drawstring of Dean's pajama bottoms. 

"I can't." John had left Dean in charge of the pack for the weekend while he was gone. Dean had to take every call that came in seriously, just in case something happened. Dean kissed Castiel, then gently removed him from his lap. "I'll be right back."

Castiel sighed and spread himself out on the bed, waiting for Dean to come back. He could hear him talking, but tried not to listen in on the conversation. A few minutes later, Dean came back into the room.

"They think they found Sam."

"Again?" Castiel asked sarcastically. He pulled the blanket around him and rolled onto his side, facing away from Dean.

"Don't be that way."

"You jump every time they call, Dean. You left your child's birthday party for a less that didn't pan out. Now you're running out on the first day we've had alone in months to see them."

"It's my brother, Cas."

"And I'm your husband! And those are your kids. Your brother hasn't tried to contact you in twelve years. You've been looking for three years and haven't found a trace of him. Do you ever think maybe he just doesn't want to be found?"

Dean stared at him, shocked, then nodded a little. 

"Thanks for the reassurance, Cas," He said, grabbing a pair of jeans from the floor. "I'll be back later."

~*~

"So, after all this time we finally figured out what we were doing wrong."

"Well, I figured it out."

"Shut up."

"Guys. My brother, please."

Ed and Harry weren't exactly the dream team, but they had a good track record and Dean could afford them.

"Right. So we were using an old method–flyers and age progression tech and stuff," Ed said, showing Dean a paper.

"And?"

"We got squat."

"But!" Harry said. "I figured it out. We took the aged photo and ran it through several college facebooks from surrounding areas. And we found," he pulled out another paper, "Sam Wesson."

Dean looked at the paper and smiled. "That's him." The man in the picture looked almost nothing like his brother had at fourteen, but Dean would know that smile anywhere.

"Do you have an address?"

"Sure do." Ed handed him a paper. Dean looked at it, then back at them.

"This can't be right. This is only three hours away. My husband and I are over there all the time."

"That's where he's listed."

Dean thanked them for everything and paid them for the last time before leaving and heading home. Castiel was waiting on the front porch.

"Cas–" Dean started but the Omega cut him off.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I found out a few days ago and I was trying to find the right time to tell you then you walked out and...I'm pregnant, Dean." Dean wrapped his arms around him and Castiel hugged him back. "I'm sorry I said what I did. I was just upset that you were leaving again."

"They found him," Dean said, taking the paper out of his jacket.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, and get this, he lives in the city. He's only three hours away."

"That's fantastic, Dean."

"Yeah, it is. But not as great as this." He said, laying his hand on Cas's belly. "Another baby."

Castiel brought Dean's mouth down to his and kissed him. Dean smiled against his lips and scooped him up, carrying him inside to celebrate.

~*~

"When do you think you'll go see him?" Castiel asked, the next morning.

"I don't know. What if you're right? What if he doesn't want to be found?"

"He's your little brother, Dean. He wants to see you." Dean was quiet for a long time.

"Do you want to go?" He finally asked. Castiel shook his head.

"I think that this should be between you and Sam." Dean nodded.

"I'll go tomorrow morning. I need some time to think about what I want to say."

Castiel sat up to kiss him again. Dean kissed back and put his hand over his stomach.

"I won't miss a second of this baby's life," He promised. Castiel touched his face and smiled.

"I know."

~*~

The next day, Dean drove into the city with the excuse of baby shopping. He wasn't sure how to tell his parents that he knew where Sam was. He didn't want them to know until after he had talked to Sam, anyway.

He parked in front of a lavish apartment building and had to double check the address. How could a runaway afford a place like this?

According to the paper, Sam's apartment was on the fourth floor. Dean took the stairs, still trying to think of what he should say. He paused at the door, unsure.

What if Sam didn't recognize him? Dean wouldn't have known him on the street if he had passed by. What if he hated him? What if he slammed the door in his face?

With nothing else to do, Dean knocked on the door. A few minutes later, a blond woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm here to see Sam?"

"He's in class. Can I ask who you are?"

"I'm his brother."

A few minutes later found Dean in the living room of Sam's apartment. Jess, Sam's fiancée, brought in two cups of coffee and passed one to Dean.

"Sam never told me that he had a brother," She said. "The Wessons don't have any other kids."

"Family doesn't have to be blood," Dean said, unsure who the Wessons were and how they fit into Sam's life.

The front door opened and a man's voice called out.

"Hey, babe! This has been the longest week. What do you wanna do for di‒” Sam froze in the doorway, eyes on Dean. “Dean?”

Dean felt himself smile. He just barely kept his voice from cracking when he spoke.

“Hey there, Sammy."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death in the family brings Castiel face to face with his estranged family

Castiel looked up from his hands when Dean walked into the house. His husband gave him a tired smile as he kicked his boots off before walking into the house.

"Sorry I'm so late. Some asshole comes in for an oil change five minutes before closing, then ends up needing a thousand things done before I can let the car go safely. Then– What's wrong?" Dean asked, sitting down beside his husband. Castiel's eyes were red and he was being too quiet.

"Michael called me this morning," He said softly. "My father had a heart attack. He's dead."

"Oh, Cas," Dean said, rubbing his back. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I don't really feel anything." Castiel leaned against Dean's chest. "The services will be next week. I need to go."

"Of course. I'll go with you."

"No, Dean, the kids need someone here."

"You don't think that they should go?"

"They barely knew him. They've been over there twice in their lives and they hated it. It's such a long drive and they'll get bored at the church and–" Castiel's voice cracked and he his his face against Dean's shoulder.

"Hey, I'll work something out, okay?" Dean promised, tightening his arm around him. "You don't worry about a thing."

A few days later, Castiel was trying to wrestle Morrison into his tiny suit jacket while Dean made sure their other three kids stayed clean.

"Mori, please," Castiel asked, exhausted. "You only have to wear it for a little while. Just do it for me?"

Morrison relented and Castiel kissed his forehead. Dean passed Lennon to him when he stood up again, letting him take comfort in their baby while he herded the others down to the car. Castiel took a moment to breathe and hold his baby close before following them.

The church was already packed when they pulled in. One of the directors showed them to a side entrance that only the family could use to avoid the line. Dean took the kids to sit on one of the reserved benches to keep them quiet while Castiel went to stand with his family.

"Why did you bring him?" His mother asked when Castiel kissed her cheek.

"He's my husband, Mother," He said, stepping back. He nodded to Michael before pushing in-between him and Lucifer.

People that he didn't know came up to him, crying, shaking his hand or hugging him, telling him what a wonderful man his father was. The occasional relative would ask about his family and Castiel would point Dean and the pups out to them. After a while, Stevie crawled over Dean and ran up to Castiel. Dean gave him an apologetic look, but Castiel was happy to have his arms and hands full.

When there was a break in the line and Dean slipped through.

"I'm taking the boys outside to stretch their legs. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Stevie, do you want to go?" She nodded and Castiel traded her for a sleeping Lennon. Dean kissed his temple before showing the kids outside.

He nodded to the mourners that came by and let them oogle the baby until she woke up. Lennon was calm for a while but started getting fussy after a few minutes of inactivity. Castiel sighed in relief when Crowley and Bobby came through the line.

"Need your arms back?" Crowley asked.

"Please." He pressed Lennon to his chest and Crowley bounced her a little. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Thanks for coming. And for taking the kids tonight."

"Of course." Crowley and Bobby gave the rest of their condolences quickly as the line grew behind them, then went to sit down. 

"I don't think I've ever seen Crowley smile," Michael said. Castiel looked at him, surprised.

"He's happy," He agreed, smiling at the sight of his friend with his daughter. He always secretly wished that Crowley and Bobby would have a pup, but he knew that neither of them wanted that. They were content spoiling Dean and Castiel's children.

"Your children are very cute."

"Thank you."

"What are their names?"

"Morrison, Page, Stevie, and Lennon." Michael nodded.

"Castiel–"

Naomi shushed them and Michael fell silent. The crowd finally thinned after two and half hours. Dean brought the kids back in and sat them down with their godfathers before sitting myself a few rows behind them. 

Castiel left the line to tell his kids goodnight and kiss them goodbye. He helped carry them to the car and Page clingged to him.

"Do you think grandfather's in heaven?" He asked, putting him thumb in his mouth. Castiel gently pulled his wrist away from his mouth and ran his fingers through his hair

"I hope so, sweetheart. Sleep tight. Daddy and I will be home soon." Page nodded and started sucking his thumb again. Castiel let it slide for once, making a note to look into ways to stop it. Page was too old for this.

"Take all the time you need," Crowley said, allowing Castiel to hug him. "We're wiling to keep them an extra day if you want some alone time with Dean."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Michael was standing outside when he walked back to the church, cigarette in his mouth.

"I'd like to meet them," Michael said. 

"You're welcome any time. As long as you respect me and my husband and the life we've built together."

"I will. I do." Castiel put his number in Michael's phone.

"Call me and we'll discuss the best time for you to come over."

"Thank you, Castiel. I know I haven't been the best brother to you, but I–"

"The past is then past, Michael. Let's focus on moving forward."

Michael put his cigarette out and followed Castiel back inside.

~*~

Castiel traced the tattoo on Dean's chest, his mind wonderfully blank for the first time in years. Dean fingers danced up and down his spine.

"You okay?" Dean asked, his quiet voice breaking the silence.

"I'm not sad. Is that bad?"

"Of course not."

"If it were John...Dean, I'd be more upset if your father was gone than I am that miine is dead."

"Your father wasn't a father, Cas. He was going to use you as a bargaining chip, or give you to Crowley. He didn't care about you or his grandkids. You don't have to be sad for him."

Castiel closed his eyes against the tears that were building up. He kissed Dean's chest and rolled away. Dean pulled his back to his chest and kissed his shoulder. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Dean held his hand the next day as the lowered his father's casket into the ground.

Castiel didn't feel a thing as they threw the dirt over the grave.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm just not sure about this." 

Castiel sighed as Dean said the words for the hundredth time. They were making dinner together, getting ready for their dinner with Michael.

"He's my brother, Dean."

"Yeah, I know, but–"

"We've been over this and over this. He wants to be in the kids' lives. And I seem to remember you going to the ends of the earth to find your brother."

"Sam didn't call me whore and try to make someone I didn't love, though."

"Dean, please," Castiel said, grabbing Dean's shoulders so that they were face to face. "Just give this a chance. If he does anything disrespectful, we won't do it again. Okay?"

"Okay." The doorbell rang and Dean sighed. Castiel kissed him.

"Promise to behave."

"I will if he does." Castiel rolled his eyes and went to answer the door. Michael stood on the porch with grocery bags in his hands. He looked nervous.

"I brought candy," He said, lifting one bag. "I wanted to get gifts for the kids, but I wasn't sure what they liked so I got chocolate and gummies and I have some wine for us–"

"Michael, come inside," Castiel said, smiling. "You didn't have to bring anything."

"It felt wrong to show up empty handed. I'm sure that Gabriel and Lucifer always bring them things."

"It's not a competition," Castiel pointed out, taking the bags and hide them away until after dinner. Lennon cried from her play pin in the middle of the room and Castiel hesitated. "Can you pick her up? I'll be right back."

Michael stared at the baby for moment. He hadn't held a baby since Castiel had been one, and only a handful of times then. He picked her up and tried to recall what to do. Whatever he did must have worked, because she quieted down, then stared up him with big green eyes.

"Hello," He said, bouncing her a little. She blinked in response, then started twisting around in his arms. "Please, don't that." He struggled with her for a few moments before Dean came in and helped him with a wide smile on his face.

"She's an escapist," He said, showing Michael how to tuck her safely against his chest and held his hand out for Michael to shake. "How are you doing?"

"Well, thank you."

"Dinner's just about ready. I have to go get the kids ready,but Cas is in the kitchen if you want to go in there."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I've pretty much figured out how to wrangle them. But you can take her," Dean said, tickling Lennon's belly, "and help Cas get her fed."

Michael nodded and carried the baby into the kitchen where Castiel was pulling garlic bread out of the oven. He smiled and took Lennon so that he could put her in the highchair. 

"You don't have to help," He said, when Michael pulled up a chair. "She gets a little messy."

"It's okay." He took his jacket off and placed it over the back of the chair and rolling up his sleeves. It went over easily enough and they managed to keep the mess confined to Lennon's face and bib. By the time they finished cleaning her up, Dean had the others settled at the kitchen table.

The meal was awkward to say the least. Michael didn't know what to say, every dinner that he had been to for the last ten years were all about business. Dean and Castiel's kids were staring at him as they slurped their spaghetti noodles, he was a stranger to them after all. Castiel tried to start a conversation a few times, but it never lasted. After what felt like forever, all of their plate were empty.

"Your Uncle Michael brought you guys something," Castiel said, after they were done clearing the table. He produced the bags of candy from out of nowhere and the kids squealed in delight. He handed the bag to Michael.

"Don't give them too much. They'll get a stomach ache." Michael nodded and led the kids into the living room so that Dean and Castiel could do the clean up.

He watched as his niece and nephews meticulously chose the candies they wanted and tore them open. The boys spalyed out in the middle of the floor and started playing, their cheeks puffed wide with their rations. Stevie went to her toy kitchen and started playing. Michael sat on the couch, unsure of what to do.

"Here you go." He was snapped out his thoughts of the meetings he had the next week by Stevie shoving a plastic tea cup in his face.

"Thank you," He said, taking the cup. He hesitantly pretended to sip from it and Stevie smiled.

"Cookie!" She said, trying to put the hard plastic into Michael's mouth herself. He gently extracted it from her hands and dunked it into his 'drink.'

"Delicious," He said, after his pretend snack was finished. "You're a wonderful cook."

Stevie giggled and went back to her kitchen. Dean came in a few minutes later to take the kids upstairs and get them ready for bed.

"It was good to see you," He told Michael, shaking his hand again. "I know it was a little...weird. Maybe next time we'll try it without the kids."

"Okay," Michael said, unsure of how else to respond. He and Dean used to talk all the time, but he felt stiff and awkward around the man who had once been his best friend.

"Come over any time. We'd be happy to have you."

"Thank you." Dean disappeared to the second floor, leaving Castiel to walk Michael to his car.

"I had a nice time."

"Good. I know it was awkward, but the more you come around, the more the kids will feel comfortable around you."

"I think the candy worked a bit. Your daughter gave me tea and cookies." Castiel laughed.

"That sounds like her." He surprised Michael by wrapping him up in a tight hug. "It was really good to see you. I've missed you."

"I missed you, too." Michael cleared his throat and stepped back. "I hate to ruin the evening by asking this, but do you think you could give Mother a call sometime?"

"Michael–"

"I know you two don't have a good relationship, but she's been very sad since Father passed, very lonely. I'm not asking you to invite her over or anything, just to call her and let her know that you're thinking about her."

"I'll think about it," Castiel relented. Michael smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"Thank you. I'll call you soon."

"Good night. Drive safe."

On the drive home, Michael thought back on the night, and despite the tense atmosphere that hung over the dinner, the thought of getting to seeing his nieces and nephews again put a smile on his face that he couldn't fight off, even if he wanted to.


	18. Chapter 18

"Dean, are they ready yet?" Castiel called. He ran the makeup sponge over Morrison's face one more time, making sure his Joker smile was as good as it could be before he let him go.

"Yep. We're ready to go," He heard Dean respond.

Castiel washed the makeup off of his fingers before he went to join the rest of his family in the living room. 

Dean was kneeling on the ground in front of Stevie, fixing her mask, his own cape puddled on the floor. Page was holding his mask in his hands, waiting for someone to help him put it on. Morrison took it upon himself to assist him, snapping the rubber band around his head, then stepping back to admire it

When Dean had suggested that they do group costumes, Castiel had been unsure. The kids were all into different things at that point and he figured that they would want to dress up according to their favorites. But when they went to pick out costumes and Dean had found Batman universe ones for everyone and they all agreed, Castiel couldn't say no.

Now here they were, Page dressed as the Riddler, standing next to Morrison's Joker and Stevie's Cat Girl. Dean was Batman, which stuck him with Robin, not that he minded too much. Lennon was dressed as Bat Girl, waiting patiently for someone to pick her up. 

"Okay, let me get a picture of you guys and we'll go," Castiel said, going to fetch his camera and the kids candy bags while Dean herded them all in front of the door. Castiel took two pictures then they were off.

They decided to hit the family's houses first so that they could get their pictures before the kids started pulling their costumes off. John and marlyh loaded them down with candy and took at least a hundred pictures before they left. Bobby and Crowley only took a handful of pictures and gave the kids personalized bags of candy. They went through the same thing with Lucifer and Castiel handed Lennon over to him, knowing it would be far past her bedtime before they were done.

They got through most of the neighborhood without complaint, but eventually the whining started.

"Daddy, my feet hurt!"

"This mask is itchy!"

"Papa, I got makeup on my hands!"

Dean and Castiel looked at each other, halfway exasperated. Dean scooped Stevie up so her feet would hurt and Castiel took Page's mask. He promised to washed the make up off as soon as they got home, effectively silencing Morrison.

By the time they were ready to head home, Castiel had Morrison in his arms, half asleep, and he was pretty sure that he'd have to carry Page to before too long. He ended up in Dean's arms, being carried upstairs for bed while Castiel washed the makeup off of Morrison's face in the bathroom. When he was done, he carried him to his room and changed him into his pajamas.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"I think they had fun," Dean said, when Castiel joined him in their room. He had changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants and Castiel quickly followed suit. No sooner than he had tied the drawstrings, Dean wrapped his arms around him.

"What do you say we raid their candy bags and make out to bad horror movies?" Castiel smiled, tilting his head to kiss Dean's lips.

"I'd say that's the best idea I've heard all day."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking prompts! Just message me anything you want to know! Continuation depends on response.


End file.
